Digimon Adventures: The Beginning of her Legacy (Discontinued)
by Digidestined of Justice
Summary: What If I told you there was 9 original digidestined? Follow Akira as she tells the tale of how her grand digital adventure began on that fateful day at summer camp that led her to meet her partner and best friend for life V-mon. There will be hardships and struggles but there is nothing she can't do when she has got her team by her side. This is how her legacy began.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, I only own Akira Yamazaki**

And So It Begins

 **~Akira's P.o.v~**

"If you want to know where it all began, I got to take you back to summer camp when me and seven other kids were about the embark on an adventure we will never forget. My name is Akira Yamazaki and this is my story on how I became a digidestined."

The sky was bright blue and not a single cloud in the sky. I was sitting on a rock drawing the mountains in front of me in my sketchpad when suddenly a snowflake lands on my hand. "Snow in the middle of July, thats impossible " I mumbled looking up to the sky and noticing clouds beginning to cover the once clear sky. I look around me and see that a few other kids noticed this too.

First there was Taichi Kamiya but everyone calls him Tai. He is my age with really big and spiky brown hair. We are both on the soccer team and classmates back in school. He is one of the very few people that I am friends with.

Then there is Sora Takenouchi. She is also my age and wears a bowl-type hair that covers most of her red hair. I dont know her that well but she seems like a girl I could possibly get along with.

Yamato "Matt" Ishida has blond hair that is not quite as spiky as Tai's. He is one of those cool lone wolf type of guys apparently.

Then there Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. A short redhead that is really good with computers. I bet summer camp isn't exactly his kind of scene judging by how he was sitting inside a hut on that trusty laptop of his.

That's Mimi Tachikawa. A girl wearing mostly pink and also a large pink cowboy hat. She is a complete girly girl. The polar opposite of myself.

TK is Matt's little brother. His full name is Takeru "TK" Takaishi. He is the shortest of the group and shares his brother's blond hair.

This is Joe Kido. A blue-haired kid that wears glasses. That boy is definitley the worrywart of the group.

So there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge blizzard came out of nowhere! Us eight took refuge inside the hut. When we slid the door open, everything was covered in a thick layer of snow.

"Looks like the canoe races are canceled" I mused

"So let's have toboggan races instead!" Tai said adventuring out first.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" T.k laughed as he eagerly ran outside

"Hey, TK! Be careful. Slow down!" Matt called out as he followed his little brother

"Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket." Sora rubs her gloved hands against her bare arms

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!" Joe exclaimed causing me to shake my head in amusement.

" Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi asks herself out loud

"Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection" Izzy was still inside, playing around with his laptop

"Hey, what's your name….Izzy! Come on out here, you gotta see this!" Tai bursts in on him

Outside Rainbow-colored lights shine in the sky. We were all in awe at the sight.

"It's beautiful. Magical even." Mimi said in awe.

"Yeah" Tai piped out.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy says trying to figure out what was happening.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora takes a guess.

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy tells us.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora said causing me to nod in agreement.

"I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia" There he goes again with the worrying.

"And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!" Matt say, his eyes still on the lights above.

"Could this get any crazier" I wondered out loud and then straight after Tai says,

"Hey, what's that?" Strange beams of green light appear and are heading straight for us!

The beams of light shoot straight down at our feet, leaving holes in the snow.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Sora was the first to ask.

"We're still here." Matt answers uncovering T.k.

"That was scary." Mimi lets go of her hat that she was clutching tightly.

"What- What was it?" Joe said.

"Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors." Izzy says as strange objects float up towards us. Each of us grab one.

"What are these?" I ask examining the device in my hand.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus" Izzy says while I look up suddenly hearing waves.

"No instructions?" Matt asked

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Tai yells as a huge green wave washes over us. We all fall, screaming.

"I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!" Mimi screams out before we all black out.

"Wakey Wakey Akira." A childlike voice cooed

"Ugh I'm awake" I groan as I sit up rubbing my eyes with my fists.

I open my eyes to see a strange creature sitting in front of me. It looks like a tiny blue monster with a small body, arms and legs. It has no nose. It's ears and tail are long and it has a white face and stomach. Its big amber eyes stared up at me.

My eyes widen in surprise "A-am I seeing things?"

The strange creature jumped from one foot to the other, seeming very happy. "Nope this is all real. Welcome to the Digital World Akira, home to us digimon"

"Digital World?...Digimon?, wait who are you?

"My name's Demiveemon and we are destined to be partners!" Demiveemon giggles

"We're partners? and wait how do you know my name?"

"I've been waiting a long time for you Akira" Demiveemon walks over to the trees and waves me over. "Come on, lets go find your friends"

"Waiting for me?" I mumble quietly deciding to follow my supposed partner through the forest.

Who knew that the little blue guy would become my best friend for life.

"There you are Akira" Sora smiles as I finally find Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora and T.k along with their own little monsters.

"Looks like we all got one" I gave a small smile. Demiveemon takes a step forward, "Hiya everyone, my name is Demiveemon. Nice to meet ya all" He waves cutely at the kids and digimon.

I take a minute to study the five small creatures...I mean Digimon in front of me"Guess we better go find th-" I never got to finish my sentence as a we all hear loud screaming.

Joe dashes out of the bushes, closely followed by a levitating brown seal-thing with orange hair. "Help! Ahhhh!"

"Joe?"

"Help me! This thing, this thing…. It won't leave me alone!" Joe cried out. The brown seal pops up from behind Joe's shoulder. "Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon" Bukamon laughed causing Joe to scream even more.

"Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there?" Joe splutters out. "They're- They're everywhere! What are they?"

All seven Digimon stand together and declare in unison "We're digimon. Digital monsters."

"Digital monsters?" Tai asks while the rest of us stare in slight awe. "Yeah, digimon." The seven repeated.

"We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're… kinda cute" says Koromon, a pink head with long tail like ears. He is Tai's partner.

"And very loyal." Matt's digimon called Tsunomon says bashfully. He was an orange head with a white face and a black horn on its head.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon, Sora's partner says. She was a pink radish like creature with a blue flower coming out of the top of her head.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon chimes in. He is Izzy's partner and is a small pink blob with a body and arms.

"We can be funny. Ha!" The grey seal now identified as Bukamon laughs. He is Joe's partner. Talk about polar opposites

"And adorable." Tokomon was a pink guinea pig digimon with long ears and quite pointy looking teeth. That adorbale little guy was the partner of T.k.

"And not to mention super cool" Demiveemon adds with a giggle. I couldn't help but smile at my cute blue partner

Tai then began introducing all of us. "It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora"

"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs." Sora gave a kind smile

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt" While Matt replied back with "No autographs, please."

"That girl there is Akira" I gave a nod to the digimon. "Its very nice to meet you"

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any."

"Izzy here's our computer expert." and of course Izzy had to ask, "Do you have internent access?" I could not help but shake my head.

"And last but not least, this little guy is…" Tai trailed off,

"TK. Call me TK. And I'm not as small as I look." I felt some sort of respect for that younger kid.

"There now. Is that everybody?" Then it hit me, where was that girl Mimi?

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi"

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike." Izzy proposed but then we heard a shriek of a girl, "Ahh! Somebody help me!"

"Come on!" Tai yells as we all bein to run in the direction of the scream. I pick up Demiveemon in the process.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers" Izzy mumbled

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai calls out

Mimi runs into the clearing, screaming. She's followed by a small green plant with four legs.

"There she is!" Sora yells.

"Mimi, it's okay" Tai shouts as we make it over to her. But Mimi isn't running from her little digimon, she's running from the much larger red bug that is Kuwagamon.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai instantly recognises the bug. "There are big ones too"I thought as Kuwagamon dives down. "Everyone down!" I yell crouching down and the others follow my instructions. Kuwagamo misses us and flies off. Mimi kneels on the ground clearly scared.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Mimi's plant digimon asked the pink clad girl.

"I think so." Mimi answered

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you" Her partner comforts her, now known as Tanemon.

"It's okay now" I rub my hand against her back soothingly. "T-thank you Akira" She sniffled, appreciating my gesture. I nodded and gave her a small, sweet smile.

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai yells as Kuwagamon appears, roaring viciously.

"Run!" We all move immediately while Kuwagamon flied after us, tearing up the foilage.

"Down!" Matt shouted this time. All of us hit the dirt, causing Kuwagamon to miss, yet again.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!" Joe cried out looking just about ready to pee his pants.

"Here he comes again!" T.k spotted Kuwagamon coming back, looking even more livid.

"Okay, that does it! No more running away!"

"What else can we do?" Sora asked Tai seeing our situation to be helpless

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing!" Matt agreed with Sora

"Not and win, anyway" Izzy added

We continue to run, until we reach a cliff

"Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt said sarcastically while I peered down into the ravine with Tai looking down as well. "There's no way" I tell Taias he hung his head down in defeat.

"Be careful guys" Sora said worriedly

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai said.

"Another way where?" Sora questions when Kuwagamon comes back for another shot, bursting from the bushes.

"Look out Tai!" I yelled at jim while both moved out of the way while Koromon and Demiveemon leap at Kuwagamon. "Here I go!" They both blows a pink bubble in it's face only to annoy the giant insect.

"Not again!" Tai said watching the display

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon yelled as all our digimon jumped up aand blew pink bubbles at Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon knocks our digimon back and gets temporarily blinded and goes crashing into the trees.

"Yokomon" Sora yells

"Demiveemon!" I yelled as we all rush over to our partners, picking them up.

Exhausted, the tiny digimon lay on the cliff with their eyes closed.

I only met Demiveemon a few minutes ago but I already felt a connection with him. He is my friend and seeing him get hurt bothered me.

"Are you alright buddy?" I craddled him in my arms, my eyes full of worry.

His eyes opened up and he gives me a weak smile.

I sigh in relief, "Please do not scare me like that ever again"

"Sorry, I just wanted to protect you" My partner replied causing my eyes to soften.

"Oh no!" I heard Joe say as I turn around to see Kuwagamon back again and not looking happy at all.

"Does this guy ever quit?" I asked annoyed as I got up along with the others.

"Get back!" Matt said pulling T.k behind him

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said holding Yokomon to her chest.

"Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said

"Ugh, I knew I shoulda brought my bug spray." Matt says as Kuwagamon stalks closer, snapping its pincers.

"Okay, get ready to run!" Tai instructs everyone

"No, we fight! That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!" Koromon declared

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai scolded his partner

"We need to do this. I must protect Akira" Demiveemon says with determination.

"Don't be getting yourself hurt Demiveemon" I tell the small dragon as he stares at me with a fire in his amber eyes.

"No, Koromon and Demiveemon are right. It's time that we showed what we're made of!" Motimon agreed with the two digimon as he began to struggle against Izzy's arms,

"No, don't!" Izzy disagrees immediately.

"They're right!" Yokomon says

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon." Sora says protectively refusing to let her partner go.

"We can do it. Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!" Tsunomon wriggles around trying to get free of Matt's hold

"We can do it, we can do it!" Tokomon does the same

"Let me go, let me go, let go!" Bukamom yells

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked the plant digimon in her arms

"Uh huh!" Tanemon nods

"I have to do this Akira" Demiveemon stares at me and I cant help but get the feeling to trust him. "Alright then, I believe in you" I give im a nod and let him go.

"I'm sorry, Tai. Let's go!" Koromon and the other digimon break free from the kids arms and head towards Kuwagamon.

"Come on, digimon!" Koromon calls

"It's useless! Yokomon!"

"Don't go! Motimon!"

"No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!"

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!"

"Tanemon. Be careful!"

"Demiveemon you can do it!"

"No, don't! Koromon, come back!"

Each of our digital gadgets glow, and beams of colourful light shoot down, hitting our digimon. Then our digimon begin to change.

"Koromon, digvolve to…Agumon!" Agumon is now a little orange dinosaur,

"Yokomon, digivolve to…Byiomon!" he is now a pink bird with a ring around her left leg

"Motimon, digivolve to…Tentomon!" Tentomon is a small red insect that can fly

"Tsunomon, digivolve to…Gabumon!" Gabumon has a blue and white fur coat, yellow body and a horn.

"Tokomon: Tokomon, digivolve to…Patamon!" No an orange guinea pig with wings connected to its head

"Bukamon, digivolve to…Gomamon!" Looks like a white seal with an orange mohawk

"Tanemon, digivolve to…Palmon!" Palmon is a green plant with a pink flower on her head

"Demiveemon, digivolve to...V-mon!" My partner was now a small blue dragon with a white stomach and has a yellow V on his forehead

I stared in awe as the light dissapeared, revealing our rookie level digimon.

"What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked just as shocked as I was.

"They're… bigger."Tai murmured

Our new digimon leap at Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon knocks them back but they get up immediately.

"Alright, then. You asked for it!" Agumon growled

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon extends her long vines from her hands, keeping Kuwagamon in place

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon spits a powerful bubble while Tentomon shocks Kuwagamon with electricity. "Super shocker"

"V-Headbutt" Veemon jumps up slamming his head into the bugs face making him stumble back. Gomamon takes the chance and rolls under its legs, tripping him up.

"Stand back, everyone! Pepper Breath!" Agumon spits a fireball at him.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon breathes a stream of blue flames at the bug.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon releases a spiral of green flames. Kuwagamon was completely enraged.

"Now, all together!" Tai called

All of the digimon's fire their attacks together and drive Kuwagamon back into the forest, wounded and finally defeated

"They made vapor-ware out of him." Izzy said

"Amazing!" Tai said

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed as our digimon ran over to us

"Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!" Tai tried to pick up agumon, cheering excitedly.

"Akira I did it!" V-mon grinned rushing up towards me. "I knew you had it in you buddy" I match his grin pulling him into a hug.

We were all laughing and enjoying our victory until we heard Kuwagamon's scream

"Watch out!" Sora yelled

"Guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai said as Kuwagamon stabbed its pincers into the ground, causing the cliff to crack and a chunk of rock that we were standing on breaks off sending all of us down into the ravine.

I'm not even a day in the Digital World and now I'm gonna probably die. I Better hope for the best.

—To Be Continued—

* * *

Hey guys, so there is the first chapter of my fanfic. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review and I will answer all of your questions. I am always happy to receive constructive criticism. Next chapter will be up in a few days. That is all for now I hope you enjoyed it.

Akira: See you all next time!

V-mon: Bye Bye guys


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I do own Akira Yamazaki**

The Birth of Greymon and Veedramon

 **~Akira's P.O.V~**

Let me quickly bring you up to speed. We got transported to this place called the Digital World, where we make friends with these creatures who are known as digital monsters, or Digimon. Then a giant bug called Kuwagamon shows up and my partner Demiveemon and our other Digimon friends Digivolve into bigger Digimon and manage to scare him off. Or so we thought. Now we're falling off a cliff to our possible doom, lets hope our friends still got some tricks up their sleeves. Now back to the falling!

"Sora!"

"Izzy!"

"T.K.!"

The three flying Digimon desperately grab onto their human friends and fly hard to keep them from falling, but the combined weight is too much, and they all continue falling. Palmon, holding tightly to Mimi, whips out a Poison Ivy attack, clinging to a rock jutting from the cliff face. The rock comes loose from the wall, and follows Palmon and Mimi as they fall. Gomamon and Joe are the first to hit the water followed by myself and Veemon.

"Fish Net!" Gomamon shouts and suddenly around Gomamon, hundreds of fish surface and swim together, forming a floating raft which picks up Joe and myself and Veemon out of the water and catches the others as they land.

"Oomph"

"Wow. This is some ride." Tai comments as he lays on the raft of colourful fish.

"What? Hey, look out!" Matt calls out as above us, Kuwagamon falls from the cliff as well, and takes a large part of the rocky edge with him. We all scream as the boulders and the larger Digimon fall toward us.

"Look out!" Gomamon warns.

The fish raft moves faster, and Kuwagamon and the boulders splash into the water behind us. The impact sends huge waves towards the raft.

"Hang on tight!" I yell as all of us kids and Digimon hold on tightly, screaming. The raft reaches a beach shore and we get off, safe at last.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt says being the first one to speak.

"Well, what was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asked his partner.

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha!" Gomamon jokes.

"Huh? Joe was beyond confused.

"I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon tells Joe.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?" Joe said staring at his now newly changed digimon.

"Gomamon, now."

"Gomamon, hmm."

"And I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?" T.K asked the flying guinea pig

"Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon." Patamon exclaims cheerfully,

"It's all because we Digivolved." Agumon explains.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said

"So Digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy says seeming to understand the concept.

"Right! All of us Digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Tentomon said.

"I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

"I was Demiveemon and I Digivolved to Veemon" The blue dragon grins widely and I laugh giving him a fist pump. "Sure was cool buddy"

"And me, I was Koromon then I Digivolved into Agumon."

"Mmm hmmm. When you Digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon, But I needed your help, Tai." Agumon said.

"Me? For what?" Tai asked even more confused.

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon explained to the gogglehead.

"Really?" Tai seemed surprised while I stared at Veemon in thought. "So our partners get their power from us?" I thought.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora mused looking at her pink bird.

"Sure don't." Biyomon said

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked. He was probably dying to ask plenty of more questions then again so was I.

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon says

"Thanks for my magical power!" Palmon exclaims, delighted.

"The whole thing makes my head spinny." Mimi actually looked dizzy.

"So, I help you change! That is so cool!" T.K beamed.

"Yep, sure is." Patamon smiled.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said causing me to sigh

"I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!" Gomamon says.

"Hm."

"Okay, come on! What are we going to do?" Matt asked while I walk over to a tree and start to climb up, sitting on a branch. I survey the area around me as Veemon takes a seat beside me.

"Whadaya think?" He asked. I turn towards him and nod my head. "This place looks breathtaking. Hard to believe we fell from that mountain" I pointed to it in the distance causing Veemon to grin, "The Digital World is full of mysteries and surprises" I give my partner a grin of my own. "I'm looking forward to exploring this place with you buddy" I give him a side hug. Then my grayish blue eyes land on a body of blue water. "The ocean huh?..lets head there first" I then focus on the sound of bickering behind me.

"Looks like they can't decide on where they're going" I mused looking down at the group of kids as they debated on where to go. I hoped down from the tree, landing steadily on my own two feet alerting the kids of my presense.

"Hey where to you think you're going?" Matt asked as I start walking away, followed by Veemon.

"I'm heading towards the ocean" I answered looking over my shoulder to the blond.

"Ha I told you there was an ocean" Tai says to Matt.

"Why do you both want to there?" Sora asked

"There could be a boat or something" Tai answered walking over to me.

"I don't know about you but I am going to the ocean but if you all want to stay here and possibly run into Kuwagamon again, be my guest" I gave a small wave and kept walking. The rest of the group look at eachother before quickly following suit. Agumon chuckles in amusement.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-" Joe rambles on, his eyes closed.

"Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon tells the boy with glasses

Joe opens his eyes to see the rest of us walking down the beach, and runs to catch up.

"Wait for me!" He called

All of us kids are now walking along a riverbank, with green trees to our right, and Gomamon swimming in the water to the left. Tai and myself were leading the group while the others trailed behind.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora commented, looking at the exotic trees

"Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical." Izzy agreed

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe complained

"Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked and Gabumon laughs quietly.

"Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that name, anyhow?" Izzy asks Tentomon as he flies beside the redhead

"Just call us Digimon. We like that." Tentomon said

"I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like." Izzy replies

"Oh, really?" Tentomon creates a ball of electrical energy between his wings, causing Izzy to hold his hands up in front of his head in defence. "Hey! Watch it!"

"So, Patamon, can you really fly?" The young blond asked

"Of course!" Patamon lifts himself into the air, eyes closed tightly, as he flaps his little wings with all his might. Still, T.K.'s walking pace leaves him struggling to catch up.

"Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." T.K said

"I'm faster than that. Watch!" Biyomon says as her and Patamon race each other, as T.K. and Sora pass them on foot.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?" Sora asked watching the pair

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi asked her plant digimon

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon answers

"Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!" Mimi exclaims brightly

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked the girly girl

"Well, honestly, I've never really thought about it."

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is."

"Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story." Tai declared

"Yep." Agumon nodded

"But, of course not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai added

"Could you blame them, this would seem very far-fetched" I said to the gogglehead and he nods his head in agreement.

"That Kuwagamon back there…he was huge." Izzy says thinking back to the large red insect.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon said

Gabumon Sniffs the air, "Ahh, nothing like the ocean."

"Ahh haa! Everybody in the water!" Gomamon yells, clearly excited.

"Hey, let's build a giant sandcastle!" T.K exclaimed.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi pouted

"Wait a minute, listen! What's that?" Matt tells us. We all hear a ringing sound, and look around for the source.

"A phone!" Tai yells

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said.

Sure enough, sitting along the beach is a row of evenly spaced telephone booths, looking quite out of place. We run up to them.

"I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe cheered very much relieved.

Just as Tai opens the door to the first booth, the ringing suddenly stops.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" The orange Dino asked his partner.

"Wrong number?" Tai guessed

"Well, that was convenient" I said leaning against one of the mysterious phone booths.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy said as If it was the most reasonable explanation ever. But judging by where we are, he may not be far from wrong.

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!" Matt proposed

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi piped in.

"What's a pizza and anchovy?" My blue friend asked. "Its human food" I answered with a fond smile. His amber eyes were sparkling at the mention of food. "May I have some too?" He asked hopefully and I nodded. "Of course you can Veemon"

"The question is, what are these doing here at the beach?" Sora asked to no one in particular.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" If only Joe was right.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'parents'?" Gabumon asked while the rest of the Digimon gave quizzical looks

"That's it. I'm outta here." Joe said looking completely exasperated.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked us all.

"Why?" Izzy said

"Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." Tai answered the short red head.

"Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." Izzy takes out his card handing it to Tai

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!"

"I'm calling Daddy!"

T.K. and Mimi run to the phones as Tai inserts the card in his phone.

"I'm hooking up to the Internet." Izzy takes out his laptop

"I'm calling collect." Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four!" Sora called.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Come on!" Joe rushed over to a booth

"Hello? Hey Mom, it's me!" Tai said into the phone

"At the tone the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds." The Operator drones.

"Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped." Tai mutters.

Mimi listens to her telephone as Palmon watches.

"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream."

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi asked out loud

Matt and T.K. listen to the operator in the next booth over.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back."

"What planet did I dial?" Matt said

"I'm telling you. It's a twisted alien joke." Izzy mumbled

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon suggested

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon shook her head

"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day." The Operator drawled

Sora hangs up her receiver and crosses her arms.

"Any luck?" Tai asked

"No." Sora grumbled

"Weird. I got a strange feeling about this." Tai said and I nodded in agreement.

"Those phones are completely out of wack" I added deciding to go and rest for awhile

"Maybe this one will." Joe said

"To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes."

"Okay. Next one." Joe said determined

The rest of us are relaxing on the beach, watching Joe continue to try the phone.

"Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked curiously

"Every single day." Tai and I said in unison

"No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work!" Matt insisted

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." Tai gets up

"Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us." Matt tells Tai. He did have a point although it seemed pretty hopeless.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai argued

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest." Matt said.

Tai looks over to where T.K., Mimi, Palmon and Patamon are sitting, looking utterly exhausted.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry, too." Izzy added

"You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time, everybody!" Tai announced.

"Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is…huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!" Sora exclaimed

I take out my own digital gadget and examine it.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos."

"If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade." I was so tempted to roll my eyes

"What are they, anyway?"

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important."

"If I could take mine apart…" Izzy's mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud growl of his stomach.

"Ummm.…That is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished." Izzy flushed slightly

"Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got." Sora takes out her supplies to show everyone

"I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cell phone, too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got here." Izzy said

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai gave Izzy a look

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked Tai raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope." Tai held the small telescope out

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either." Matt said

"Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!" T.K. opens his backpack to reveal a stash of junk food.

"Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?" Mimi gives T.K a sweet smile looking ready to gobble up all the poor boy's sweets.

"Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" Mimi smiles looking at Matt

"Forget it!" Matt denies

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai mumbled

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy muttered

"Mimi, what have you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and make up?" Sora said and I snorted in amusement.

"Uhh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff." Mimi went on, pulling out stuff from her bag

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt questioned.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken." Mimi gave an innocent smile

"Well, so much for finding our way out of here." Tai groaned

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." I suggested

"That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some telephones. Sora said

"Oh boy. Check out the genius. See? He's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephones don't work. Problem is—Look! Joe's got the emergency food!" Tai said in shock

We turn to look at Joe, who is still trying the phones with a dogged determination, while Gomamon sits patiently. And on his shoulder we see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.

"No way!" Izzy's eyes widened

"Joe! Hey Joe! Look, you've got all the food!" Tai yells at him

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" Joe turns towards us with an annoyed expression.

"But that bag-" Izzy defended

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag!" He looks down at the bag.

"Think he likes ya!" Palmmon teased

"No way!" Mimi makes a face

Joe carries the hefty bag over to where Mimi is sitting.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!" Joe scolded her

"But - that bag's too heavy for me!" Mimi complained

"Listen, you never hear me complaining." Joe argues

"Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai grinned

"Uhh huh!" Sora nodded

Gomamon is floating in the water while the others sit in a circle to figure out how to divide the food

"Here you go Veemon, I around carry a few energy bars with me at all times just in case" I take off my blue rucksack and pull the white cords, opening the bag. I ruffled through the bag and pulled out a few bars ripping off the packaging of one and handing them to Veemon. He took the bar and sniffed it before taking a bite. His eyes widened and he devours it in seconds."Mhm this is amazing" I smiled and gave him another one. "Eat as many as you want, you need your energy" I watched him happily eat the snacks.

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's seven people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to…"Joe trailed off

"Sixty-three meals." Izzy says for Joe. Expected nothing else from Izzy, the smart kid.

"Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have uhh…" Joe once again trailed off

"Enough food for three days." Once again Izzy did the calculations for him in seconds.

"Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that."

"But you guys, when you add in the Digimon, we really only have enough for about half an hour." Sora said dampening the mood

"Oh, that's right…"

"Not a problem at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon said

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon added

"You sure, Biyomon?" She asked her pink pal

"Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon said positivly

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here" Joe announces

"This is great. I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai and Agumon are sitting near us to the side of the group, stuffing their faces.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe gave them an annoyed looked

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai shot back

"Hmmm! You people make me crazy!" Joe cried out

Out in the water, Gomamon sits up hearing a strangled noise, Veemon abruptly stops eating and looks out toward the water, eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" I look at him, confused by his behaviour

"Trouble" He growled

From beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up high into the air. Everyone shouts and runs away as the column moves, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force.

"What's that?" Tai says alarmed

The telephone booths, now mangled and broken, drop onto the beach, where a tornado of sand rises to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the beach.

"Shellmon!" Cried out Tentomon

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked frantically.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!"

"Attacked by two Digital monsters in the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe starts to panic

From the shell emerge two large pink arms and a head with a very angry expression.

"Everybody, up here!" Joe climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but Shellmon blows a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking Joe back to the ground.

"Joe!" Gomamon shouts

Shellmon shoots a blast of water at Gomamon as well. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Veemon and Tentomon face the attacking Digimon.

"Digimon, attack!" Agumon commanded

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai yells in support

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"V-headbutt!"

Agumon's fireball hits Shellmon in the face, and he rears back. Veemon manages to land a strong headbutt on shellmon, but the other Digimon's attacks fizzle out and don't even reach the larger Digimon.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy questioned.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt commented

Shellmon aims a blast of water that blows the smaller Digimon back.

"Agumon!"

"Veemon!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Despite their efforts, both of their attacks fail as well. Shellmon slaps Patamon from the air, and knocks Palmon away with a swipe of his head. Agumon steps up and blows another fireball that again hits Shellmon square in the face while Veemon follows up with another strong headbutt.

"Go get him, Agumon!"

"You got this Veemon!"

"Why is it only Agumon and Veemon?" Inquired Izzy.

"We're just too hungry." Groaned Tentomon

"Gabumon! Matt said worried.

"I don't have any strength…" Gabumon sighed

"That's it! Agumon and Veemon are the only two who had anything to eat.

"Now I see." Izzy remarked

"Then the other Digimon don't have enough strength left to fight." Matt stated

"Akira! Looks like it's just you and me now!"

"Let's do it!"

"Veemon give me a diversion!" Agumon

"Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Veemon taunted

"No, don't!"

As Shellmon watches Veemon, Agumon hits him again from the side.

Veemon goes in for a V-headbutt but he gets hit by the powerful blast of water, crashing against a rock and landing on the ground. He struggles to keep consciousness as he crawled over to Shellmon, determined to protect his friends.

"Veemon no!" I shout in alarm. I run up to shellmon and pick up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths. I start to repeatedly jab the pole into Shellmon. "Stop hurting my friends!" I yell but get lifted into the air by one of the long vines growing from Shellmon's head.

"Let me go!" I scream as I struggle to escape.

"Hey ugly, put Akira down!" Tai quickly picks up the pole I dropped and jabs the stick into Shellmon's shell, but is also lifted into the air by another vine.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon cried out

Shellmon steps on Agumon, holding him immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at the other kids and Digimon.

"Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing I can do!" Tai shouted

Veemon's eyes slowly peer open "A-Akira..." his gaze lands on Shellmon as its vine squeezes harder and I cry out in pain. "She's in danger, I have to save her" He grunted slowly getting up.

Tai and I yell louder as Shellmon crushes us in his vines.

"Tai no!"

"Akira!"

"Digivolve!" Two voices cried out in unison

Two bright lights glow. One from beneath Shellmon's foot and the other right in front of the Shell Digimon. Me, Tai and the others watch, surprised.

"What's going on?" Tai demanded

"They're changing again" I whispered in awe

"Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon"

"Veemon Digivolve to...Veedramon"

Shellmon flings Tai and I out of the way as both tiny Digimon suddenly grow into a giant oranger, tiger-striped tyrannosaur and a giant blue and white dragon with a V on its chest.

"Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon!" Tai said with wide eyes

Shellmon charges at Greymon and grapples with him.

"Go get him. Go Veedramon!" I cheered

Shellmon fires a stream of water at Greymon, who counters it with a stream of fire. The Veedramon joins in and fires his own stream of fire and they overpower Shellmon. Shellmon relents first and they take advantage of the pause by using the horns on their snouts as a scoop, together throwing the other Digimon out over the sea.

"Digi-Nova Blast!"

"V-Nova Blast" They roared

The huge ball of fire and the extremely hot ray of fire propels Shellmon so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the shore. Greymon and Veedramon turn back into Agumon and Veedramon, exhausted from their battle.

"What! Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor little guy. Agumon!"

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asks and Tai laughs, relieved.

"I'm so glad you're okay Veemon. I am so proud of you" I pull the rookie into a hug.

" Does that mean I can have more of your granola bars?" Veemon asked

I laugh out loud directing attention to myself. "You can eat them all if you want" I smiled brightly, making contact eye contact with Tai. He gives me a grin and I couldn't help but grin back. Our Digimon made a good team.

Later, Joe is kneeling on the beach next to a demolished payphone, talking into the receiver. "Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator!"

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai declared

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt said

The Digimon, along with Sora, Mimi and T.K. are circled around a spread of food which is being gulped down quickly. Sora smile,"You want some more, just say so."

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two." Izzy suggested

"Good idea." Matt said

"In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!" Joe announced

"Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there's a really big job." Sora said

"And we could run into Kuwagamon!" Spoke Mimi

"Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." Izzy said logically

"That makes sense?" Joe sounded unsure of himself

"It certainly does." Sora added

"What are we waiting for?, lets go on an adventure to look for these people" I said to the group,a feeling of excitement bubbling inside my stomach

"Then let's all get going!" Tai declared

"Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon says to his human partner

"Then let's get outta this place!" Tai called out to everyone

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt added

"Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe mumbled to himself as we basically ignored his negative attitude.

"Okay, here we go!"

"Digimon!"

The whole group laughs, and we all head off, ready for whatever adventure the digital world will throw at us next. For as long as we work together, we are an unstoppable team.

* * *

N **ote: Hey guys!, turns out I finished my chapter early so I thought I would post it early too. Let me know what you think by leaving a review or if you have any questions. Next chapter Garurumon will be out soon!**

 **Veemon: Keep showing your support if you want to see more of our awesome adventure!**

 **Akira: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you all next time!**

 **Veemon: Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do own Akira Yamazaki.**

 **Authors Note: I just wanted to thank Oshawottlover, Redder45, Summer490, Gm12, Anonchan1 and Moore98Luke for following and favouriting my story. I really appreciate it. Now without further ado on wit the chapter!**

Garurumon

 **~Akira's P.O.V~**

Here's a quick recap, So we get our butts saved by a raft created by Gomamon's fishy friends. Later, we find a beach with a whole bunch of these phone booths. We tried calling home, but none of them seemed to work. Then Shellmon decided to crash the party! He sprayed seawater like a firehose! Myself and Tai got ourselves nearly crushed by Shellmon, that made our partners mad! Veemon Digivolved into Veedramon and Agumon Digivolved into Greymon and gave Shellmon a ride he won't ever forget.

The group is standing on a cliff, overlooking the sea. Tai is standing at the edge, thinking.

"We've almost searched the whole island, and we still haven't found any people. Just some monsters with attitude. But they couldn't beat our Digimon friends who could turn into these awesome fighters! Like when Agumon and Veemon Digivolved and kicked Shellmon to the curb. They were so cool! Yo, Agumon!" Tai called out to his orange dino.

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon walks over his goggle headed friend.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked agumon.

"I can't." Agumon replied

"Hm."

"But even superheroes need a rest." Agumon added

"Huh. Eee-yaa!" Tai loses his footing and teeters on the edge. Agumon reaches out and snags his shirt with a claw, pulling him back. We all start to laugh.

"Someone needs to be a little more careful" I said in a teasing tone, shaking my head while Veemon grinned. Tai rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

Then we all turn with a gasp as something roars behind us. We turn around to see a large grey monster crash through a wall of rock.

"Who's that Digimon?" Izzy asked

"It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him—he's a laid back Digimon. Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon explained

"Then he must be starving, cause he looks really mad!" Tai says in alarm.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi cried out

Another loud roar comes from behind us, and our group turns to see another Monochromon coming toward us."

"There're two of them! We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt said.

We all run behind a nearby boulder, and the two Monochromon clash, locking their horns.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai mused, peering over the rock

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon said

"They can just have it then!" Palmon turns and runs, followed by Mimi and the rest of us.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" Mimi cried.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai yelled.

The Monochromon continue fighting brutally with each other as the group runs for safety. T.K. trips and cries out as he falls to the ground, but is helped up by Matt.

"T.K., come on!" Matt said to his little brother.

"Better hurry up you guys!" Tai called to the two siblingd

"Kay, we're coming!" T.k replied, starting to run again.

Locked in battle, the Monochromon tumble off the edge of the cliff and splash into the sea. Later on, us kids and our Digimon are walking through a forest.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" Mimi began to whine.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai told the pink clad girl.

"No, my feet hurt!" Mimi continued to whine.

"Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think." Agumon said, trying to make the girl feel better.

"I'm not walking and dirtying my bare feet!" Mimi shouted.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes." Palmon commented.

"Gross!" Mimi made a face of disgust.

"It appears that we may be losing our light source." Izzy announced noticing the sun starting to set.

"What a weird sunset." Sora commented.

"This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night." Izzy added.

"Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon flies up into a tree to get a better view.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite!" Tentomon declared to our delight.

"Maybe you can finally rest your aching feet Mimi" I suggested causing her face to brighten up.

"I hope you're right Akira" She gave me a hopeful smile.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon runs toward the shore, but crashes to the ground as Joe grabs his tail.

"Gomamon! You'd better wait and make sure it's safe first!" Joe chided.

"That's why I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining." Matt said.

"Everybody's hungry. We have to find some food!" Tai stated.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe nods in agreement.

We all gather into a circle by the shore.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora said.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi said like a spoilt child

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" Tai asked.

Mimi gasps and we all turn to see a trolley car sitting on the beach, headlights flaring.

"What's that?" Tai questioned.

"It looks like a trolley car." T.K answered.

"That's odd. The lights just came on." Izzy said

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora suggested as I got up to go investigate, followed by Veemon.

"Let's check it out!" The group runs after me towards the vehicle.

"Maybe it can take us back home…In air-conditioned comfort!" Mimi giggled

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai yelled.

We reach the trolley car and go inside, but there is nobody there.

"It's empty!"

"Totally empty." Sora added to my statement.

"No trolley car's this clean." Izzy said swiping his finger against the chair.

"Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy!" Mimi smiled taking a seat.

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here." Tai said.

"Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself." Joe said.

"Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home." Tai replied.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora stated

"I second that" Veemon raises his hand

"Ohhh, can we eat now?" Tentomon asked, obviously very hungry.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai added

Later, Gomamon pops above the surface of the lake and swims toward Izzy and T.K., sitting on the shore. Izzy is holding a makeshift fishing pole.

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep on warning them away!" Izzy scolded the seal like Digimon.

"Yum yum. You can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon said.

Sitting on top of Agumon's head, Patamon takes a deep breath and fires a Boom Bubble at a bunch of bananas, knocking them off the tree and onto Gabumon's head, where they are speared by his horn. Gabumon groans and holds his head. Biyomon and Veemon laughs.

"Oh boy, you'd better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon giggled

Biyomon flies off to pull a fruit from a tree, while Veemon runs at a tree and jumps, "V-headbutt!" He yelled doing his signature attack. "That should do the trick" He looks up satisfied only for an apple to hit his headand then a whole pile of fruit to land on top of him. "I think I got enough" He groaned rubbing his head as he crawled out from under the pile. "Now how do I carry all of this?"

I watched Veemon from the distance and couldn't help but crack a smile. I jogged over and held out my hand for him. "V-headbutt a little too hard?" I teased as I pulled the blue dragon up. "Please tell me no other mon saw?" He whined. I chuckled and pick up an arm full of fruit. "Your secret is safe with me, now come on dinner is coming soon"

Sora, Tai, and Matt were standing around a small circle of rocks and kindling, but with no fire. Veemon and I walk over, carrrying loads of exotic fruit.

"How we set?" I asked

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub!" Matt said.

"But how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked.

"Like this!" Agumon blows a ball of flame which brings the campfire to life.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man!" Tai complimented

"Awww…" Agumon looks away bashfully.

Izzy and T.K. run over, carrying fish on branches.

"Hey, lookit!" T.K held up his catch, excitedly.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy said with surprisingly a lot of enthuisiasm.

"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em!" Tai exclaimed.

"Thanks, squirt." Matt takes a fish on a stick from his little brother and walks to the fire, where Tai is gingerly holding a fish by its tail above the flames.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." Tai mumbled.

"Me too cause, You're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick? Matt said holding up his stick for example.

"How did you come up with that, Matt?" Tai asked curiously

"Because I'm the man!" Matt answered and I rolled my eyes.

"More like Matt just used his brain, unlike some people" I thought walking over to the fire to help cook the fish.

Later, the group is sitting around, enjoying the dinner of fish and fruit. I went over to the shore to collect more water and to have a think to myself.

Tai walks over to where I was by the shore.

"Hey Akira" Tai called out to me.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him.

"Matt doesn't treat T.K. like a brother, only like he's a bother. Is it just me, or have you noticed that too?" Tai questioned me.

"Yeah I did"

"I wonder" Tai mumbled

"Matt is just getting the hang of being a good big brother. You know how siblings are" I said even If I wasn't that sure of myself.

"Maybe."

Joe walks up to the two of us with a thoughtful hum.

"Hey Joe, what'cha looking at?" I asked the blue haired boy.

"I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere." Joe answered his gaze settled on the night sky above us.

"I know. I don't recognize any of these constellations." I murmured my own gaze moving to the sky.

"You're forgetting your astronomy. If you can't see the North Star, then it must be on the other side of the world" Tai said

"Do you think we could be in the Southern Hemisphere?" I questioned

"Yes, I guess it's possible. That is, if we're still on Earth" Joe mumbled the last part.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tai furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm afraid that Joe is right with this one" I said in a hushed voice.

Sitting nearby, Patamon yawns and curls up beside T.K.

"Look, Patamon's tired" The small blond looks down at his winged partner.

Palmon and Gomamon are sleeping a few steps away as well. Veemon rubbed his eyes with his fists, looking ready to sleep.

"I'm getting really tired myself. Tai yawned

"Wait a second, I think we should take turns standing guard." Izzy said reasonably.

"Alright. Who wants to go first?" Joe asked the guys.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour." Tai suggested

"Not T.K" Matt shook his head.

"Aww, come on, me too, Matt." T.k whined.

"No, you're too young and you need your rest!" Matt said sternly.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi started to complain.

"Hey Gabumon! Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" Tai pulls on Gabumon's fur coat.

"Stop, Tai! That's not funny!" Gabumon runs away from Tai.

Matt pushes Tai backwards. "Quit it!"

"Ooh! What are you bugging about?" Tai sneered

"Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!" Matt shouted, angrily at the gogglehead.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai shouted back just as loud as Matt.

Tai and Matt grab each other's shirts, looking as if they're about to fight.

"You guys, stop fighting!" T.K cried out. Glad to see that someone has some sense.

The two boys huff and turn their backs to each other, arms crossed. I let out a sigh.

"You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked trying to keep the peace.

"I will!" Tai announced.

"I'm next!" Matt declared.

"How about if Izzy takes over after that, and then I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye." Joe said.

Back at the bus, us kids are sitting up on the trolley's seats, while our Digimon are settled on the floor.

"I can't sleep with all of you here!" Mimi whined.

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora chided

"That's right, Mimi." Izzy said

"Goodnight." Joe called

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." T.K added snuggling up to sleep.

"Thanks for reminding me, T.K" Sora murmured closing her eyes.

"My feet still hurt." Mimi uttered under her breath as she fell asleep.

"Gabumon?" Matt whispered for his partner

"Yeah?"

"Go over and lay down with my brother."

"Why, Matt?" His partner questioned.

"Because your fur's making me sweat. Now, go!"

"Because you want me to keep T.K. warm."

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Matt argued in a hushed voice.

"You just don't want to admit it."

"Whatever"

Gabumon curls up beside T.K., putting a furry arm across him. T.K. opens his eyes and sees Gabumon.

"Thanks, Matt." T.K whispered with a smile.

Matt, startled, turns away blushing. I watched them out of the corner of my eye, a content smile on my lips. He was more caring than he wanted let on.

After checking that Veemon was sound asleep. Which he was snoring soundly. I carefully and silently get up, stepping over the digimon sleeping on the ground. I manage to step out of the trolley car and sigh, allowing myself to take in a breath of fresh night air. "I won't be able to fall asleep for awhile, I might as well go for a stroll" I mused quietly walking along.

I stand at the shore, staring out at the sparkling water. I hear footsteps only to see Tai walking over.

"What you doing up Akira?" He asked

"Didn't feel like sleeping. Did you get bored of staying guard?, you look a little tired" I replied. I always seem to be more open and friendly with Tai.

"No I just wanted to splash some water on my face" He said defensively.

As Tai is splashing his face, I hear something else on the shore. Tai hears it too as we both turn and see Matt looking out over the water.

"Huh? Who's there? Oh, Matt. Don't you think I can handle this?" Tai interogates straight away. I have a feeling there will be plenty more arguments to come between those two hotheads.

"I…couldn't sleep" Matt mumbled

"Oh? And why not?" Tai fired back. I crossed my arms over my chest, listening to them converse.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just being here, and having to watch T.K.…"Matt trailed off and I suddenly felt bad for Matt. None of us never asked to be here so he obviously is under some stress from our situation especially if he has to watch out for himself and T.K.

"Do you guys even live in the same house? Tai asked

"Not anymore. We're half-brothers and we don't get to see each other much." Matt muttered with a tone of sadness.

"Well, that explains a lot" Tai said. God his skull can be thick sometimes.

Matt sighs in frustration and takes off running down the shore.

"Matt's a little strange" Tai mumbled.

"Just give him some time Tai" I give him a pat on the back.

"Wanna come back to the fire with me?" Tai asked and I nodded following him back to Agumon and surprisingly Veemon was there too.

"Look at you two, best buds" I grinned at them sitting down on a log.

Us four hear a strange sound and turn to see Matt sitting on the ground a little way off playing on a harmonica. Gabumon comes up to Matt.

"What a wonderful sound!" He exclaimed

"Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead" Tai mutters causing me to chuckle. "Maybe your just tone death" I smirked and got a push from the gogglehead.

The tune carries across the beach. As Tai is poking the fire with a stick, a burning piece of wood pops and flies up to land a few feet away.

"Watch out for the fire sparks!" Tai warned.

A flaming piece of stick lands on a flat red area of the beach, which then moves and causes the ground to shake, knocking all Tai, Agumon, Veemon and I onto the ground.

"Hey!" Tai yelled

"What was that an earthquake?" I cried.

A wave begins to form in the sea, and from the wave emerges the huge yellow head of a green sea monster.

The sea monster towers over the beach, growling at Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon and Me and Veemon.

I heard the screams of our friends as they got a rude awakening.

"Oh no! Seadramon!" Tentomon cried as the others scrambled out of the trolley car.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure! Mimi shrieked.

Seadramon races through the water, taking the land with it. Matt and Gabumon watched as all of us and the trolley are pulled along behind Seadramon.

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride!" Agumon yelled.

"It's like we're on a monster longboard!" Tai shouted.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realises we're here" Izzy said.

"Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe" Tentomon told us.

"Don't be too sure" Agumon muttered

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon said worriedly.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon complained in unison.

Seadramon pulls his tail,the red patch of ground that the stick landed on,away from the land.

"I guess he does know we're here!" Izzy cried.

"Ah! That big red thing was his tail!" Tai said alarmed.

"It wasn't my fault! Tentomon shrilled.

"Look out!" Veemon yelled.

Seadramon whips his tail at the moving island, knocking Tai, Agumon, Me, Veemon, Izzy and Tentomon off our feet again.

"He's coming back and he's not happy!" Tai shouted

Seadramon swims beneath the island and knocks it with his head, making it shoot toward the shore.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe yelled in panic

"This is really gonna mess up my hair!" Mimi wailed

"T.K.!" Matt dives into the water, swimming for the runaway island.

"Matt, I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!" Gabumon followed the blond.

Suddenly, the land stops in the middle of the water.

"Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake." Tai stated sarcastically.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back…" Izzy mumbled.

"Get ready, he's going to attack!" I warned.

"Come on you guys, let's send him back to the fishies!" Agumon called to the other Digimon

"No problem!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Patamon lets out a Boom Bubble, but neither attacks had much effect.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon's vines don't reach all the way to the Seadramon's head. Tentomon flies up to get a better spot for attack.

"Super Shocker!" The bug Digimon yelled.

"Pepper Breath!"

"V-headbutt!"

Seadramon roars in anger, but doesn't seem affected by any of the Digimon's attacks.

"We need to Digivolve to stop Seadramon!" I said.

"I don't think I can, Akira" Veemon replied and I bite my lip. Something needed to happen real quick if we had a chance in beating Seadramon.

"Agumon, Digivolve!" Tai said

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai" Agumon shakes his head.

"You have to!" Tai yelled

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight" Agumon suggested but for some reason I didn't think that was why our partners couldn't Digivolve

"But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?" Tai questioned.

"T.K.! Over here!" Matt called out.

"Matt!" T.K yells, looking relieved.

Gomamon follows T.K. to the edge of the shore, where they see Matt swimming toward them, followed by Gabumon.

"Matt, be careful! Or the monster will get y—ahh!" A sudden shake of the island sends T.K. into the water, and Gomamon dives in after him.

"T.K.!" Matt shouts extremely worried.

T.K. pops out of the water in front of his brother, perched safely on Gomamon's head.

"Gomamon, go!" Joe encourages his orange mohawked friend.

"Hurry up, Matt!"

"Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!" Tentmon warned.

"Gomamon, you can do it!"

"Right!" Gomamon swims swiftly back to the shore, while Matt swims in the other direction, away from the island, waving his arms to Seadramon.

"Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!" Matt taunted.

Seadramon turns to Matt with a growl.

"Blue Blaster!"

Seadramon is hit, but as before, seems to barely feel the attack. With a flick of his tail, he flips Gabumon out of the water and sends him flying through the air.

"I hate this!" Gabumon cried as he flew through the air.

Matt is suddenly pulled under the water by Seadramon. Gabumon pulls himself weakly onto the island where the rest of us watched, helplessly.

"It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!" T.K looks down in sadness.

"Oh no!"

We watch as Matt is lifted into the air, Seadramon's tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip.

"This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go!" Tentomon stated.

"Matt, hang on! Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Boom Bubble!" T.K said to Patamon in desperation to save Matt.

"Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?" Patamon asked.

"You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help!" Gabumon nodded.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted as Seadramon squeezed him. It reminded me of what happened with Shellmon and how Veemon digivolved to save him. Then it hit me, Gabumon has to be the one to save Matt. It's his turn.

"Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!" T.K cried.

"Matt! Hold on! I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him? Matt!" Gabumon called out.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!" In Gabumon's place was a large white wolf with dark blue stripes.

Garurumon leaps at Seadramon, and frees Matt from Seadramon's grip. Matt falls into the water and swims for the island, as Garurumon fights Seadramon. He latches onto Seadramon with his jaws, but Seadramon flicks him off with his tail, and then pushes him beneath the water.

"Are you alright, Matt?" T.K asks his brother as he gets onto the the island safely.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked

"Fighting Seadramon" I said.

Garurumon rises from the water, followed by Seadramon. Garurumon whips his tail at Seadramon and hits him in the face, causing Seadramon to rear back in pain.

"Garurmon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo" Tentomon explained.

"That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible" Izzyz said astonished.

"Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out"

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again" Tai said.

"He could be! Agumon piped in.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon argued.

Seadramon fires a blast of air at Garurumon. The lake freezes, and Garurumon is frozen.

"Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!" Tentomon stated

"Howling Blaster!"

Garurumon's attack hits Seadramon in the head, and he falls backward, defeated. Us kids on the shore cheer, and Garurumon changes back in to Gabumon. Gabumon climbs onto the island.

"Gabumon!" Matt called out.

"Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry" Gabumon commented.

"You Digivolved into Garurumon just in time!" Matt gave him a grateful smile.

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!" T.K smiled.

"Any time, little friend" He replied.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!" T.K gushed and I swear his eyes were shining with admiration.

"You think so?"

"You know, you were the man!" Gabumon said

"And you're the wolf-man!"

The kids and Digimon laugh happily.

"Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked turning serious.

"Just watch!" Gomamon dives into the water, and when he surfaces, a school of fish are surrounding him.

"Fish power!"

The obliging fish push the island back to the main shoreline.

"Gabumon? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur." Mimi asked sweetly with a charming smile.

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time, only Gabumon could Digivolve" Izzy said and I nodded now believeing 100% in my theory.

"Yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon and Veemon were the only one who could do it before" Sora agreed while my mind drifted back to when Veedramon first made his appearance.

[Flashback]

"Akira! I'm coming!"

"Argh let me go!" I cried out.

"Digivolve!" I remember Agumon and Veemon shouting.

My and Tai's Digivices glowed, and Veedramon Digivolved into Veedramon and Agumon Digivolved into Greymon and defeated Shellmon.

[End Flashback]

"You're right. It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon Digivolved when I was in danger" Tai murmured as realisation dawned on everyone.

"Veemon Digivolved when I was in trouble too" I added.

"That has to be the answer. Our Digimon Digivolve when we're in trouble" Izzy said.

"Wow, that must be it!" Sora declared.

Mimi, snoring lightly, falls back against Sora.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Is it time to go to the mall?"Mimi mumbled in her sleep.

"We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her" Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard-bodied machine like I am." Agumon commented

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings" Biyo exclaimed.

"You must be kidding…" Mimi whined.

Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Sora fall asleep, along with their Digimon. Veemon yawns as he curls up against my side while we both layed against a tree, I then hear Matt's harmonica again. I glance over, seeing T.K., Patamon, and Gabumon leaning against Matt, all nodding off. I notice Tai watching the blonds as well. He looks over at me and gives a smile. I give a nod and look back over to the brothers.

"Ahh, big bro, you're the best" I smile as T.K. falls asleep, leaning on his brother, the sound of Matt's harmonica filling the air as another day in the Digital World is put to rest.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! Make sure to leave a review if you have any questions for me.**

 **Veemon: Next Chapter will be up very soon.**

 **Akira: Seeya all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do own Akira Yamazaki.**

Biyomon gets Firepower

 **~Akira's P.O.V~**

I guess I better fill you guys in. First we have a close call with these two Monochromon, then when we were about to crash for the night. Just our luck we're camped out right on top of a big, wicked serpent that goes by the name of Seadramon. That's when things got intense. Matt got snatched up and Gabumon Digivolved into a huge wolf called Garurumon. Lucky for us, Seadramon was no match. That's when we realise that when we're in danger, our Digimon get bigger and help us. Talk about a true bond between friends.

The group is again walking through the forest with road signs posted between the trees, when something large passes over our heads, making a loud noise.

"Wha—hey!" Sora splutters in surprise.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai asked all of us.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft" Matt commented looking up in the direction of the strange flying object.

"It looked like a big flying gear" Sora said and I nod in agreement.

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible" Izzy said as we all continued our trek.

"Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked!" Joe added. Seriously again with the alien theory, these guys just won't quit.

"Or maybe that sign's just crooked" Tai said.

T.K. slips while climbing up the small hill, but is helped up by Tai.

"T.K!" Sora called worriedly.

"Whoa! That was scary!" T.K stated. We were just glad he didn't get hurt.

"Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse!" Tai warned the younger boy.

"Oh boy, I'm sorry. Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" T.K questioned the pink bird.

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon" Biyomon answered and I wondered if that even is an improvement from the snakes.

"Don't you worry, T.K., I'll take care of them!" Patamon declared and T.K. laughs and hugs Patamon.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going" Sora said.

"Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We don't even know where we are!" Matt stated.

"This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here" Tai said.

"Hey wait a minute, is he saying that Digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked seemingly taken offence to Tai's words.

"Not at all. But I think Tai is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together" Sora announced.

"Together sounds good!" Biyomon chirped.

"We can do it! This'll take teamwork. And I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then, once somebody did figure it out, we—"

"Hey, Sora? Open your eyes." Her partner told Sora.

Sora opens her eyes to see that the rest of us had moved on without them.

"Hey Sora hurry up!" I called over my shoulder.

"Well thanks a lot for waiting!" Sora and Biyomon run to catch up to us.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please!" Matt droned on like a tourist guide. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken!" Joe called.

"You need new shoes. Oooh, new shoes!" Mimi smiled.

The group emerges from the forest into a clearing, on which stand several tall disconnected telephone poles.

"Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead!" Matt declared.

"They'll just lead to trouble" Joe mumbled. Well he ain't exactly wrong.

As we walk through the clearing, a big black gear flies through the blue sky.

"Look, the alien saucer again!" Izzy pointed up at the sky.

"And it's headed for a close encounter!" Matt said.

The gear crashes into a grass-covered hilltop in the distance.

Izzy wipes sweat from his forehead and sighs.

"Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks" T.K panted dragging his feet against the scorching ground.

"Well, T.K., maybe you should put your shoes back on" Matt said.

"Akira, I think I'm gonna melt into a puddle" Veemon moaned. I patted his head. "Hang in there buddy"

"Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?" Mimi asked.

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike!" Joe chided.

"Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Sora asked. I noticed that awhile back but didn't bother saying anything.

"She's right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien equivalent." Izzy said once again bringing up the aliens.

"Hey, remember those phone booths? And that streetcar?" Mimi brought up.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered" Mimi said.

Joe abruptly stops walking. "That's it! Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!" He cried out. Well he lost his sanity rather quickly.

"Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes" Izzy said perfectly calm.

"Izzy! Come here, Izzy. I think we'd better find some shade for Joe. And quick" Tentmon said quietly to the redhead.

"You won't believe what happened to my favourite watch!" Mimi announced cheerf

"Hmm? What?" Joe asked.

Mimi holds up a compass and laughs.

"The sun melted the numbers right off!" Mimi giggled.

"Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses. Of course, none of them actually work" Tai muttered the last part.

Mimi's compass teeters, then spins rapidly around and around. Izzy lifts a handful of dirt and examines it.

"Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle" Izzy explained

"Oh well. I'm always late anyway" Mimi added rather cheerfully.

"This is one weird world, and I don't like it one little bit!" Sora commented.

"I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat" Izzy advised.

"Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" Tai questioned.

"Heeeeelp! Somebody please find us!" Mimi cried loudly, looking up to the sky dramatically.

"I've taken this oil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity" Izzy began to say.

"And what did you find out?" Sora asked.

"It's really, really hot" Izzy stated. We didn't need an analysis to know that.

"Hang on, just a little longer. Don't give up now" Tai encouraged. He was either not that bothered from the intense heat or his brain was already fried.

"We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along" Mimi said with a little uncertainty.

"My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad!" Palmon sighed.

"Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do" Mimi takes off her big pink hat and places it on Palmon's head.

"Thank you, Mimi" Palmon said graciously.

"Pee-yew! What's that yucky smell?" T.K exclaimed covering his nose.

Veemon sniffed the air and crinkled his nose in disgust. I bet his nose was pretty sensitive.

"Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks!" Matt replied.

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things. Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards…" Mimi laughs. Biyomon stops walking, and the others turn to her.

"Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think that I can go any faster" The pink bird said.

"You just have to think positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining" Sora suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! I simply adore the rain!" Biyomon chirped happily.

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now!" Matt stated.

"Mmm hmmm" Joe nodded eagerly.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that" Tentomon added.

"Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody. If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing…" Tai pulls out his mini telescope out of his pocket and looks into the distance.

"What do you see, Tai?" I asked curiously.

"Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water!" Tai exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Water?" Biyomon asked, as it sounded to good to be true.

"This is fantastic! Now all we need are some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes!" Joe grinned.

"That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find people" Izzy suggested.. At least someone was still on the ball.

"And shade!" Palmon added enthuisiastically.

"Maybe they'll have hats for sale. Hang on!" Mimi smiled.

"Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!" T.K exclaimed.

"What's broccoli? Is that a joke?" Patamon questioned.

"Great! Let's get outta this desert!" Tai declared.

We all cheer and head for the village. Turns out we have discovered a village, but it's not exactly what we thought we were going to find. The tiny huts are occupied by tiny, but friendly, Yokomon.

"From so far away, everything looks so big" Tai mutters in dissapointment.

"But they're so cute and tiny!" Mimi gushed.

"Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked Yokomon collectively.

"And just what do giant Digimon drink?" A Yokomon piped up.

"Me?" Sora pointed to herself "I'm no Digimon"

"My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice." Biyomon explained to the small Digimon.

"What's a human being?" Some Yokomon questioned in unison.

"If you are not Digimon, what are you doing here in DigiWorld?" Another Yokomon asked. That's what we all wanted to know at this point and I intended to find some answers.

"This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place" Joe said.

"Relax, Joe. At least the natives here are friendly" Tai said to the blue haired boy.

"Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!" Mimi squealed picking up a Yokomon.

"There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore" Matt said.

"Maybe she is secretly a Digimon" Veemon piped up and I smirked.

"Maybe she's an alien spy" Izzy suggested.

"T.K. is tired and hungry!" Patamon exclaimed.

"He's not the only one" Joe mumbled.

"Biyomon, just when did you Digivolve?" A Yokomon asked.

"When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical" Biyomon answered.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" The same Yokomon asked. God they got a lot of questions.

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her" Biyomon explained.

"We still don't understand how you Digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?" A Yokomon piped in.

"Sora needed me. I had to protect her" The pink bird answered simply.

"When she was in danger a power kept flowing through me. I didn't know what it was. I can't describe it, but all of a sudden I realized I'd Digivolved" Biyomon continued.

I heard Sora mumbling out loud. "Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around. Hmm. When Tai needed him, Agumon Digivolved to Greymon to protect him, Veemon Digivolved to Veedramon to save Akira as well and Garurumon did the same for Matt. They Digivolve for us." She smiled "We're lucky kids."

"Sora. We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us" Biyomon told her partner.

"Oh wow"

All the kids cheer, and Joe raises his fist in the air.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade!" He cheered.

"I wonder what Yokomon eat" T.K wondered.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake" Tai said

"Water, water!" T.K yelled.

"Water?" Izzy asked, pulled out of his daze.

"Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurray!" T.K ran up to the fountain energetically.

"Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world!" Yokomon exclaimed.

"Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy" Tentomon declared.

"Where's Mount Mihirashi?" T.K questioned.

"Up there!" The Yokomon motioned.

T.K. turns to look where the Yokomon indicate.

"Hey, that's a live volcano!" T.K said.

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs" Yokomon said.

Unknown to us, on that mountain, a fire creature roars and heats the mountain water. In the Yokomon village, a rumbling sound is heard.

"If I'm not mistaken, that noise precedes an eruption!" Izzy proclaims loudly.

The group screams and jumps back as a column of fire erupts from the village well.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." T.k whined.

"What is happening?" Tai asked.

"The water evaporated!" A Yokomon exclaimed.

"That's okay because the lake is always full of water" A Yokomon added.

"I'll check it out" Tai said.

"Lets all go" Sora stated.

The group runs up to the lake, only to find it empty.

"The water's all gone!" I yelled in surprise.

"Goodness, where did it go?" Mimi asked.

"Somebody pulled the plug!" T.K said.

"Alright, let's not panic" Tai said.

Back at the Yokomon village, Tai lowers a bucket into the well. It falls and crashes at the bottom.

"Dry as a bone" Matt commented.

"I won't give up"

Tai pulls the rope back up, but finds only a singed end where the bucket should be. Suddenly, another column of flame shoots up from the well, and Tai jumps back, hopping from foot to foot.

"Look. Tai's doing a little dance for us! Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?" Mimi asked cluelessly. Seriously Mimi Tai nearly just got his face scorched off.

"Hey! Do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt asked. Then it hit us.

"It crashed right into a hillside" Izzy stated.

"Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain" Sora said. Luck sure seems to follow us around.

"That's the place where the water comes from!" Joe exclaimed.

"That's right. The water comes from a lake on the top of Mount Mihirashi. So a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply" A Yokomon said.

"Mmmm hmmm" Izzy hummed in thought.

"We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous" A Yokomon said with a scared tone.

"I want a closer look at that mountain" Tai pulls out his pocket telescope.

He held the telescope up to his eye "You say this character Meramon is a fiery Digimon? What does he look like?" Tai's eyes suddenly widen. "Never mind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!" Tai yelled.

"He burns up everything he touches! He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behaviour for him!" A Yokomon explained.

"Something bad must have happened" I murmured, Meramon's figure becoming more visable as he quickly approached.

"Oooh, I'm burning…too hot!" The fiery Digimon roared.

"Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature" Palmon stated leaving us very confused.

Meramon sobs in pain.

"This is weird. He's crying!" Tai said.

"Burning!" Meramon shouted.

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain" Sora commented.

"Burning, burning, burning!" The Champion continued to scream.

"Look, he's coming straight toward the village!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey, everybody. We'd better decide what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain, and now he's starting to enter the forest!" Biyomon said urgently.

"Everybody, freeze! Stay very still" Sora called.

Our group in the village remains motionless as Meramon rushes through the forest toward us.

"You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me!" He cackled.

"Don't move a muscle!" Sora instructed.

"Ah I don't think this is working" Veemon muttered.

"Agh! Burn, burn, burn!"

"Ah! Unfreeze! And run!" Tai yelled.

All of us, along with the entire village of Yokomon, run from the laughing Meramon as fast as possible. We herd all of the Yokomon into the hull of a wrecked ship, lying dead in the desert.

"Come on, keep it moving!" Tai said standing outside the ship wreck along with me, Izzy and Sora.

"All the way to the rear!" Sora called.

"Okay, settle down, there's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming!" As Matt is working to get all of the Yokomon together on the bow of the ship, Joe comes up with his arms full with more Yokomon.

"Here's the next batch, Matt."

"Easy now, you'll all be alright" I said in a soothing tone to the small in-training Digimon.

"Who's not here?" Sora thinks and Sora looks up to the top of the cliff, where Biyomon is herding the Yokomon down the edge to the ship below.

"Biyomon, save yourself! Come down while there's still time!" Sora called to the pink bird. This could be trouble.

"I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora!" Biyomon replied.

"Alright. I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you, then!" Sora stated.

"Hurry! Sora, you'll never make it!" Tai yelled.

"Hey, where is Sora going?" Joe asked.

"Sora! Come back!" Matt shouted.

Sora runs at top speed toward the cliff, where Biyomon has helped the last of the Yokomon down the edge and to the safety of the floor of the canyon.

"Ah, good. They're all safe now" Biyomon sighed in relief.

"Watch out!"

A huge, flaming figure appears on the cliff behind Biyomon.

"Biyomon, he's right behind you!" Sora cried.

"Go away, Meramon, leave us alone! We're not bothering you!" Biymon flaps her wings.

In reply, with one swipe of his hand, Meramon sends Biyomon tumbling down the edge of the cliff.

"Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!" Sora leaps and catches Biyomon just before she hits the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun" Sora's partner mumbled a reply.

Sora laughs and picks Biyomon up in a hug.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me" Biyomon said.

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for" Sora smiled.

"You can say that again. My friend."

Meramon roars, and forms a fireball in his hand.

"Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora." Biyomon stated.

"What?"

"You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now" With a determined face, Biyomon flies up to face Meramon.

"You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now. Spiral twister! Ha!"

Meramon is pushed back, but takes several more of Biyomon's attacks.

"Okay big red, take that! And that! And that!" Biyomon fires continuous attacks.

"Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?" He taunted.

"We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle!" Tai said.

"Yeah" Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Then lets do it" I yelled.

"Fire ball! Catch!" Meramon cackled, throwing his own attack.

The ball of fire hits Biyomon and she falls from the sky.

"Oh no! She's hit! Biyomon…" Sora looks down, defeated.

"Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster" Tai encouraged as ourselves and our digimon rush over to face our foe.

"What we need is teamwork!" Izzy said.

"I'm ready. Give me your best shot! Meramon smirked.

Agumon fires a Pepper Breath attack, while Tentomon sends out a Super Shocker, Gabumon aims a Blue Blaster, and Patamon blows a Boom Bubble at Meramon. All the attacks hit, but the fiery Digimon only grows in size.

"We need a fire extinguisher!" Joe cried.

"That made him bigger!" Matt said.

"Why do I suffer so?" Meramon cried out.

"If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him" Tai voiced out.

"Uh, fire's not affecting him, I guess it's not heartburn" Izzy muttered.

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains" Matt suggested.

"Growing pains?" Izzy furrowed his brows.

"Is this this guy serious?" I stared at Matt in disbelief.

"Matt, this is not a time to joke!" Joe cried, looking just about ready to faint.

"Better get ready, here I come!" Meramon jumps down from the cliff, to where Tai, Izzy, myself and Sora are with Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon and Patamon. Biyomon looks up weakly from where she had fallen.

"Sora?" Biymon whimpered weakly. "We're all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now.

"She's Digivolving" I grinned.

"Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!"

Birdramon swoops under Meramon and catches him before he reaches the group below. She then throws him back onto the cliff above.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon Digivolved to rescue us" Sora jogged over to where we were watching.

"What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me? Let's fight! Here, have a ball!" Meramon throws another fireball.

The fireball hits Birdramon in the back.

"Don't turn your back!" Sora called.

Meramon laughs. Birdramon comes straight at him, but is hit head on with fireball after fireball.

"Birdramon, move away!" Sora yelled.

Birdramon backs off, high into the sky above Meramon. Her wings glitter as she gathers her strength for an attack. Meramon's smile fades as several fireballs come at him at once. The force of the hits shrinks Meramon down to his normal size, and causes the black gear stuck in his back to fly out and be destroyed.

"It was a gear!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Palmon asked.

"It made him crazy!" Izzy stated.

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy" Matt said.

"Yay! Biyomon did it!" T.K cheered.

"Woohoo!" Veemon jumped up and down in glee.

Overhead, the huge figure of Birdramon shrinks to the smaller Biyomon while Sora watches.

"Wow! Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue! That's what I call a friend" Sora smiled.

"Are you alright? Oh, Sora!" Biyomon runs over to the red head.

"Oh, Biyomon! I was so worried about you! You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you" Sora gushed.

"I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because… Well, you know" As Sora and Biyomon hug, Sora smiles.

Sun is setting back at the Yokomon village, where Meramon is sitting with his neighbours.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" A Yokomon asked.

"I couldn't stop myself" Meramon answered.

"That must have been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?" Another Yokomon piped up.

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear" Meramon said.

"Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi"

Later, as Meramon walks back to his mountain, the Yokomon and our gang watch him leave.

"Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well. Goodbye! And please try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?" Yokomon called out.

"Hey! I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving!" Biyomon stated.

"My tummy's ready for some action!" T.K grinned.

The group sits down to bowls of some mysterious Yokomon dish.

"What is this stuff?" Tai murmured staring at the dish.

"Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking" Mimi chided.

"Hm. I can't tell if it's even been cooked" The gogglehead mumbled.

"Mhmm this is delicious!" Veemon beamed, now on his third bowl. I chuckled nervously. "How do you not get a stomachache?" I watched the blue dragon eat not even interested in eating anymore.

"Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds" Biyomon said.

"Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that" Joe added.

"You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say" Sora said.

"It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, might taste better!" T.K began to tuck into his meal.

"Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food" Matt commented.

"Nah, I'm not hungry" Sora shook her head.

"I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it!" Joe assured.

Sora laughs, then looks over at Biyomon.

And so ends Sora's biggest adventure yet with Biyomon. One thing's for certain. For being so little, Biyomon sure has a huge heart!

* * *

 **Hey everyone I just wanted to thank you for the support. It's nice to know you are liking the story so far. There is many more chapters to come and I hope you will be patient with me. School is over soon for Christmas holidays so I will get more time to write so just hold out until then. Exams are coming! and I am so not ready, but I'll be fine I just have to keep studying. Wishing you all a happy holidays. Next chapter will be out by the end of the week.**

 **Veemon: Merry Twistmas!**

 **Akira: Christmas Veemon, it's Christmas.**

 **Veemon: MERRY KRISPMAS EVERYONE!**

 **Akira: What did I just sa-**

 **Seeya all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do own Akira Yamazaki.**

Kabuterimon's Electroshocker

 **Author's note: This chapter is shorter than usual due to the fact that I only did Akira's P.O.V and the group splits up so only one group perspective is shown. Hope you guys don't mind too much. I want to thank twoji and Demon Tiger for favouriting my story and to everyone that left a review. You are all amazing! Now on with the story.**

 **~Akira's P.O.V~**

Well we had just finished crossing what seemed like an uncrossable desert and nearly getting cooked in the process, when we found a village made up of thousands of Yokomon under attack by Meramon. He was really mad because he had a flying black gear stuck inside of his back. Talk about painful. We tried to get all the Yokomon away from the village but there were just too many of them. Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon and was able to drive out the black gear and destroy it. Then Meramon and the village went straight back to normal, we'll just see how long that lasts.

"We passed this place before" Sora stated as we trudged along slowly.

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet!" Joe cried in exasperation.

"That just can't be I can't walk that far can I? Mimi asked out loud. "I'm so tired"

Mimi stops for a rest followed by Gomamon and T.K.

"My feet are hot" T.K panted, sitting down on the ground to rest.

"Looks like we're taking a break" Matt said, watching over his little brother.

"Well it's not like we have some place to be" Sora added as we all stopped for awhile.

"I guess you're right there's no reason to hurry" Tai said.

"Check out Izzy I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens" Matt smirked as him and Tai watched the redhead fiddle with his trusty laptop.

"Maybe he's asking them to beam him up" Tai joked with the blond.

"Still crashed and the warranties expired" Izzy mumbled ignoring the two boy's comments.

"Hey Izzy I know how to get it to boot up you've got to give it a couple of whacks" Tai grabs the computer out of Izzy's hands and starts to hit it repeatedly. Izzy scrambles up and snatches it out of the gogglehead's grip.

"Hey quit it are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy snapped.

"Gosh your acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing" Tai frowned.

I walk over and smack the brunette upside the head.

"Oww what was that for?" Tai groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an complete idiot" I replied, placing my hands on my hips.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair, maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer" Sora added.

"Huh Humph what? Hey look do you guys see that smoke over there? I'll check it out." Tai goes over to investigate.

"Hey Tai wait for me" Agumon follows after him.

"The attention span of a gnat" Joe said, looking at Tai.

"Ah whatever" Matt shrugged.

"Oh we've got graphics, we got sound, beautiful up and running" Izzy grinned in delight as his laptop was now working. He frowns as he notices the battery sign empty. "Huh but it indicates the battery needs recharging, huh that's odd"

"Hey everybody get over here quick" Tai announced.

"We're coming Tai" Sora replied as we all walk over to where he was standing.

"Ah" We all spot a massive industrial building in the distance.

"Looks like some kind of factory" Joe said.

"Lets check it out!" I exclaim and we all head towards the factory to investigate.

"Lets hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home" Matt said.

"Hmm I wonder what they make in there?" Joe muttered.

"I don't know but wouldn't it be great if there's a manufactures outlet store, they always have some killer deals" Mimi piped in.

* * *

Now inside the factory we walked through the empty corridors of the factory that appeared to be abandoned. I haven't spotted a single person around here. The strange thing was that the machines around us were still operating, perfectly fine.

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anyone here" Matt observed.

"Theres gotta be someone running the equipment" Sora stated hopefully.

"I don't know it seems to be doing quite well all by itself" Izzy replied, his eyes trained on the machines as they kept making something.

"Matt what are the machines making?" T.k tugs on Matt's green shirt.

"You got me, maybe parts for robots or spaceships" Matt suggested though he was unsure of himself.

"Somebody's got to be moving those belts and people gotta eat so is there a cafeteria in this place cause we could really use a good meal" Joe said.

We decide to split up into two groups Tai, Sora, Joe and I along with our Digimon and Matt, Tk, Mimi and Izzy with their Digimon.

"I have never seen anything like this before and I am from this world" Veemon exclaimed his eyes taking in his surroundings.

"In our world there is tons of factories like this" I said to Veemon causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "Although there was always people around" I mumbled.

"Hello is anybody here?" Tai called his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Wait a minute don't go any further in this direction" Sora stood still her eyes casted down the hall.

"What's the matter with this direction it's just as good as any other direction isn't it?" Joe replied defensively.

"No wait" Biyomon said suddenly.

"What is it Biyomon" Sora asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, I heard something" Biyomon answered.

"Doesn't sound good to me" Tai added.

"Lets keep moving guys" I muttered.

* * *

"Hey" Agumon called to us having discovered something.

We all enter the room to find a large robotic figure on the ground with its lower half mangled in the gears on the wall.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Tai questioned as we crowded around the robot.

"Who knows but lets see if we can help" Sora said.

"It's just a busted robot" Tai stated.

"It's not a robot it's Andromon" Gomamon corrected Tai.

"What this big clunk is a Digimon?" Tai asked shocked.

"Yes and very much advanced" Agumon added.

"Poor thing I guess he got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled" Biyomon said her voice laced with sympathy.

"Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there" Sora said.

"Oh my mom doesn't really want me moving very heavy objects I've got bad knees" Joe shook his head clearly wanting nothing to do with this.

"Relax we'll do it" Sora said determined.

"Right" Tai nodded.

Joe could only sigh.

We all grab onto Andromon and try to pull it free.

"I think it's moving" Tai grunted pulling as hard as he could.

Tai falls backwards hitting a lever making the machine work.

"Hey something's happening" Joe said.

Unknown to us a black gear was being lodged into Andromon's leg.

"Hey something's happening he's coming loose" Joe repeated.

We all pull him out, "Yeah!" We cheered.

"I think he's slowly coming too" Agumon said.

Andromon's eyes clenched and he made a rumbling noise.

"He needs a couple of whacks" Tai raises his hand going to hit Andromon.

"Don't you dare Tai" I warned.

Tai doesn't hit Andromon but Agumon does it instead.

"I am Andromon" Andromon drones monotonesly suddenly coming to life.

"There's this movie where a robot came to life and ate everyone" Joe began, sweating nervously.

"He looks friendly enough and I'm sure if we're nice to him he'll be nice to us" Sora said.

Andromon abruptly grabs Sora's leg letting her dangle upside down.

"Forget what I said about being friendly!" Sora cried.

"I shall punish alien intruders" Andromon droned.

"Let's give him all we've got" Tai said.

"Ha Spiral Twister" Biymon attacked.

"Ah" Andromon throws Sora but luckily she gets caught by Tai and Agumon.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day" Joe muttered.

"Maybe this is a good day" Gomamon said.

"This is not good" Joe cried.

"Well Tai what do we do now?" Agumon asked.

"Er Agumon how about trying to blast the roof" The brunet suggested.

"Hmm Pha!" Agumon blasts a fireball upwards.

Iron bars fall down from the ceiling trapping Andromon.

"Boy he's gonna have one ugly headache" Tai said.

"No doubt" Sora agreed.

"Now lets get out of here why we still have the chance" I instructed.

We run off quickly, hoping that we never encounter Andromon again.

* * *

We all continued to run when the lights go off.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" Tai asked.

"I break out in hives in the dark" Joe murmured.

"Hmmmmm" A voice rumbled.

"What was that?" Joe questioned nervously.

"I hope it isn't Andromon" Sora said.

"It might be a good plan to keep moving so we don't have to find out" Tai

"Well I'm for that" Joe nodded eagerly.

"Or we could just stay here frozen till the monster gets us" Tai added sarcastically.

"Less discussing more escaping" I grunted.

"Let's sneak away" Sora whispered. We all began to quietly creep away.

"Can you explain why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives" Joe complained.

"Intruders sited and Andromon doesn't like intruders Lightning Blade" Andromon boomed.

"Ahhhhh" We all screamed running away.

* * *

It felt like we were running for ages but Andromon was still hot on our tail.

"Let's get out of here he's getting closer" Sora stated.

"This is not good I don't like this at all" Joe panted.

"Come on you guys" Veemon yelled.

"Lightning Blade and fire" Andromon fired.

We all screamed and end up hanging onto the sides of the path to avoid the deadly attack not daring to look down at the high drop. I'm sure If we didn't have Andromon on our backs, Joe would have wet himself right now.

"Here me intruders Andromon will exact his vengeance" Andromon thundered.

"Hey come on, vengeance we're the ones that jump-started you remember" Tai shouted.

I just hoped that the others weren't in trouble like we were.

"Andromon will exact his vengeance" Andromon boomed advancing forward.

"Oh yeah just try it you walking tin can" Tai taunted jumping onto some controls.

"Will you please stop taunting the deranged android" Joe whined.

Tai pulls a lever "Yeah" A crane picks Andromon up leaving it suspended in the air.

"Don't interrupt altitude reading abnormal" Andromon drawled.

Take the chance and begin running again.

* * *

We burst through a door that leads outside and find the rest of our gang.

"Hey you guys listen up" Tai instructed with urgency.

"I don't like the tone of his voice" I heard Matt say.

"We have got to get out of here now" Tai hollered.

"What do you mean Tai" Matt said confused.

Then Andromon smashes up through the floor.

"Capture intruders senses detect hostility bring intruders into firing range" Andromon droned.

"Ah Mr weird of a man are you talking to us" Mimi inquired anxiously.

"Bring missiles to position and fire" Missiles shoot out of Andromon's chest and fly straight towards the others. Everyone moves out of the way except T.k who is stuck in place in fear.

"Matt help" T.k whimpered.

"T.k!" Matt shouts. Then Gabumon is enveloped in light.

"Look digivolve to...Garurumon!"

Garurumon knocks a missile away but the other one starts firing at us instead.

"Ahhh!" We shriek, jumping around trying to dodge the bullets.

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon" He destroys the other missiles.

"Who challenges Andromon?" The android roared and attacks Greymon and Garurumon. "Bungling weaklings!"

"Get him Greymon" Tai shouted in support.

"Recycle that hunk of tin" Matt encouraged.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" said Andromon.

Garurumon growled.

"Lightning Blade and fire" Andromon hit Greymon and Garurumon badly.

"He's more powerful than either of our digimon" Matt gritted his teeth.

"Maybe cause he's all machine it's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other digimon" Sora frowned.

"Is it possible that we could lose" Tai muttered.

Andromon attacks again.

"He's beaten them both now" Tai stated.

"Looks like there's no hope" Matt added.

"This is bad we need to do something quickly" I say looking at Veemon. He looks up at me. "Just wait for it" He replied staring at Izzy and Tentomon. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What did Veemon mean?

"Try re-entering that program that activated your digivice" Tentomon instructed to the redhead

"What for?" Izzy asked.

"I believe that's the key to my digivolving" Tentomon answered.

Izzy began to frantically type into his laptop, "Yes it's gotta work if I can just recall the exact sequence...we cracked the program yeah." Tentomon starts to glow brightly.

"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"So that was it" I thought a grin spreading onto my face. Everyone cheered.

Greymon and Garurumon were still being beaten. Kabuterimon buzzes as he flies overhead.

"Huh bring missiles to position and fire" Andromon fired but Kabuterimon dodges.

"Boy doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" Joe asked in exasperation.

Izzy studies Andromon closely and a light bulb seems to light up inside his head "Huh that's it...Hey cut his power, demobilise his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source" Izzy yelled to his partner.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Argh" Andromon groans as the black gear leaves his leg.

"He stripped a gear" Matt said.

"That musta hurt" Sora commented.

"That's wicked" Tai grinned.

"That black gear reprogrammed my systems somehow. I'm normally a none violent digimon" Andromon explained now being friendly.

"You could have fooled us" Tai replied.

"No kidding" Sora said,"I told you he's a digimon and not an android" She whispered to Joe.

"I never meant to hurt anyone" Andromon added.

"Don't give it another thought hey we all make mistakes" Matt assured the android Digimon.

"I can't answer your questions about how this place came to being or what it's for but I can be of some help the best way to escape from here is to follow the underground water way the labyrinth begins just beyond this point" Andromon pointed to a hole in the wall.

"Thanks for your help Andromon" I smiled.

"I hope you find your way home and no matter what try to remember the guy that turned out to be not so bad" Andromon said..with a hint of a smile.

"There's a things you can count on we'll never forget you Andromon" Tai chuckled.

* * *

"That's for sure" Veemon whispered to me after we ventured into the passage.

We were all now in the dimly lit sewer. Well all except one.

"I know I can do this really I can ok ready set go" After a lot of hesitation, Mimi jumps down into the sewer.

"Ok that only took 4 minutes. Let's get out of here" Tai said.

"Am I the only one that finds strolling leisurely through the sewers a slightest bit disgusting" Joe whined but no one answered him.

"Tell me the truth Izzy was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a super hero" T.k questioned curiously, walking beside the redhead.

"Prodigious huh" Izzy looked at T.k.

"Would your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" The blonde boy asked.

"I suppose that is possible" Izzy nodded.

"Wow okay" T.k smiled giddily.

"Let's see now" Izzy stops and starts typing into his laptop.

"What's happening?" T.k leans in to take a peek.

"That's strange" Izzy mumbled, "Programs right but nothing is happening."

"Is that because it's not his turn yet" I thought glancing at Veemon. His eye met mine and he gave a wink. That was helpful.

"Just give it a few whacks that'll do it" Tai steps forward a glint in his brown eyes.

"Let us try" Agumon also comes forward.

"Er uh oh" Izzy steps back in time and Tai and Agumon hit each other.

"Sorry guys but a computer is not a toy" Izzy sighed.

"Now that you boys have holes in you heads maybe your brain will get enough oxygen" Sora said.

We all start laughing.

Well one thing is for sure, Boys will be boys and in Tai's case Goggleheads will always be Goggleheads.

* * *

 **Well first things first. I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a fantastic holidays. I'm sorry this chapter was published later than expected. I was very busy and never got the time to work on this. Chapters may come slower than usual because I have to spend a lot of time studying and projects and all that school stuff. Next thank you for all the support, I appreciate the reviews and feedback also. I honestly type too fast for my own good so sorry for typos.**

 **Akira: What I want to know is how come Veemon has these magical psychic powers that let him know who's gonna do what!**

 **Author: Now now Akira its nothing like that. You will know in due time.**

 **Veemon: Hehe someone sounds a little jealous.**

 **Akira: I am not.**

 **Author: Chapter 6 up soon. Seeya all later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do own Akira Yamazaki.**

 **Thanks to dawn08, .94, Omarnosian10 and EH-01 for favouriting my story and also to all that reviewed.**

 **On with the story!**

Togemon in Toy Town

Of all the strange things that happened to us in the Digital World, You would never have expected for Mimi to find a secret admirer in the sewer...

 **~Akira's P.O.V~**

Our gang was walking in the damp smelly sewer. My nose felt like it would burn off with the foul stench. I was taking the lead while our Digimon walked on the opposite side.

"Ok, everybody, let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us!" Tai exclaimed.

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight, Digimon digivolve and fight all night!" Everyone sang merrily.

"Singing sure is fun!" Palmon smiled brightly.

"Now let's try some solo performances, starting with Mimi" Agumon said causing the kids come to a halt and make faces.

"Mimi?"

"Mimi?"

"Singing?" Matt looked horrified.

"Mercy!" Joe cried.

Mimi, delighted, closes her eyes, and begins to sing rather badly...

"Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roooooooam!" She sang though it sounded more like screeching in my ears. I winced and plugged my ears to save them from bleeding.

"Avoiding your drone!" Joe sang horribly but didn't sound as terrible as Mimi did.

"Hey, come on, I had music lessons for three years" Mimi pouted.

"Oh you did? Did it help?" T.k asked so innocently and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. I didn't want to offend the pink clad girl any further.

"Ha, Mimi you should get a refund, that's what I think" Izzy chimed and I snorted.

"Then let's sing as a group!" Sora suggested with a smile.

"Let's go!" Tai exclaimed.

The kids all begin to march and sing together. "Digimon fight and Digimon fly, Digimon digivolve an-"

"Ahh! Stop it!" We abruptly stop, we look to see that Sora is crying.

"Awwww..." Biyomon and Agumon said worriedly.

"Sora, are you all right?" Tai asked in concern.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt asked aswell.

"Well, some water fell from up there..." Sora muttered. Another drop of water falls from the ceiling and onto her yellow shirt.

Izzy points to the wet spot on Sora's shirt. "That made you scream?"

"Yeah...no...uh..." She sheepishly wipes off water as the others look on worriedly. "I used to sing at home. I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I'd sing really loud 'cause...nobody could hear me then" Her eyes started to water.

"It's okay to miss home Sora, we all do, right guys?" I asked the others while resting a hand on Sora's shoulder in comfort. They all nodded in agreement.

"What do you miss, Tai?" Agumon asked his partner curiously.

"Hmm?" Tai goes into thought. "I miss playing sports and then taking a nice hot bath"

"Games...my games..." T.k mumbled. "I wasn't far from beating Matt on my videogames."

Matt crouches and grins. "Beating me TK? Gee I don't think so. Maybe in your dreams, kiddo, hahahaha!" He started to laugh, meanwhile, T.K is pretending to play games with a blank expression, lost in his own world.

Matt continues laughing, over his laughing Agumon spoke, "So you don't miss ANYTHING from home, Matt?"

Matt instantly turns serious. "Well, actually, now that you mention it...I've...been dreaming about Sundays...when my mom cooked steaks! Mmmm! Makes my mouth water!" He closed his eyes. I could practically see his mouth watering.

Joe pushes up his glasses. "I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind I might have to go to a-junior college!" I swore I saw him shudder at the thought.

"I don't miss school...but I do miss going on vacation, mm! Nothing beats having a cool drink on a summer day at the beach! I just love the ocean air!" She grinned.

"Wow, that sounds like fun, Mimi!" T.K exclaimed.

"It is!" She nodded.

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets" Izzy said.

"If I miss anything the most...It would be after basketball practice in the evenings. I stop at the local park on the way home. It's really peaceful and I sit down on the grass and watch the sun go down and sometimes If I had time, I would gaze at the stars at night" I smiled fondly at the memory. "It was relaxing and helped to clear my head" I added, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. Veemon frowned, a look of deep sympathy flashed in his eyes.

Everyone sighed, now in a depressed state.

"They really DO come from another world!" Agumon stated.

"That is why they are depressed" Gabumon said.

"Poor kids" Gomamon commented.

Suddenly strange noises could be heard down the dark tunnel.

"Quiet! Listen everyone!" Tentomon instructed.

"Ee-yuck!" Mimi exclaimed in disgust.

"Numemon..." Gomamon said.

"Numemon?" Matt asked.

"They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers" Gabumon explained.

"That's gross!" Tai spluttered.

"And so are they" Agumon added.

"Are they really strong?" T.k questioned.

"No, they're weak, but really smelly, just wait till they get closer!" Veemon exclaimed crinkling his nose.

"Then what do you say we leave? Or, am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewer-dwellers?" Joe asked nervously.

Patamon makes noise of fear as a mass of Numemon appear, approaching from farther down the tunnel.

"And there are so many of them..." Agumon muttered.

The Numemon are fastly approaching at this point.

"Hurry, ruuuuun!" Agumon yelled in alarm. We all started running in the opposite direction.

"If they're not strong why do we have to run from them?" Tai asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You'll see! Keep running!" Agumon shouted.

"Let 'em have it!" One Numemon said.

The Numemon are in hot pursuit and start flinging gross pink sludge at everyone. The kids are running for dear life.

"Let's keep moving!" Gabumon exclaimed when the disgusting sludge splats on the wall.

"Ehhhhh!" Mimi shrieked.

"We gotta get outta here!" Joe cried in panic.

"Move it, move it!" Sora yelled.

"Get going!" Izzy shouted.

"Run!" Tai howled as we dodged the Nume sludge.

"Hey" T.K skids to a stop in front of a tunnel exit. "This-a-way!"

We madly dash in, panting heavily, and keep running with the Numemon following. I sprinted behind the group when Tai grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the bright sunlight. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Thanks Tai..." I said graciously, leaning over to catch my breath.

"Anytime Akira" He replied with a grin.

The Numemon, once seeing the sunlight, scream halting to a stop and immediately retreat.

"Huh?" Tai and I watched as the Numemon disappeared down the dark tunnel and out of our sight.

"The only thing that's able to drive 'em away is the sunshine!" Agumon said.

"Phew what a relief" I sighed.

* * *

After we finally escaped those Numemons, once we got outside of course! There wasn't anything seen for miles, until we saw the strangest thing.

We were walking through the plains until we came across a field full of vending machines. We then gasp in surprise.

"Vending machines!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide in shock. "This is crazy!"

"There must be thousands of them!" Mimi declared.

"I'd say under a hundred" Joe said.

"Or...maybe just 50" Izzy muttered.

"How did they get there?" T.k asked the question that was going through my mind at that moment.

"I bet there's enough snacks to last us a lifetime...at least" Mimi beamed brightly.

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?" Tai reminded the girly girl.

"He's right Mimi" I agreed though I'm sure she didn't pay heed.

"Hey that could be, I bet it's a trick, Mimi" Palmon told her partner.

Mimi runs down toward vending machines, laughing excitedly and leaving everyone behind. "I won't accept that!" She giggled.

"Oh-!" Palmon followed.

Joe shouted after her. "Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!" It didn't matter if he was right or not, Mimi ignored him anyways.

"Mimi-!" Tai called in exasperation.

"You can't stop her...she's so stubborn" Sora

After browsing, Mimi and Palmon choose a machine.

"Yay, soda. You want one?" Mimi glanced at the plant Digimon.

"No I don't!" Palmon replied sharply causing Mimi to frown.

"You don't have to bite my head off. Hmm...mmmhmm!" She inserts a coin and the whole front of the vending machine slams down to the ground. Palmon and Mimi let out a yell and run out of the way. There was a Numemon hiding inside.

"Hey, cutie pie, haha!" The Numemon cackled.

"It's their leader" Palmon stated.

"Their leader?! He couldn't lead a pack of show poodles, even with his doggie breath!" Mimi spat harshly.

Damn Mimi sure can throw an insult, remind me not to get on her bad side.

"Hey let me take you out on a date" The Numemon leader grinned.

"I think he likes you. It's gotta be the hat" Palmon said.

"What? What are you thinking? I wouldn't go NEAR that short, slimy, sewer-sliding sludge-slinger!" Mimi sneered, her face looking disgusted.

"Mimi, you'll make him mad" Palmon warned but that wasn't enough to stop her.

"Who cares! Besides, we're safe in the sunlight-" A clash of thunder is heard with gray clouds rolling across the sky covering up the sun.

"Uh oh..."

"Um...we were!" Mimi stammered.

"How dare you call me short? The date's off!" The Numemon leader barked furiously. He throws sludge at the pair causing Mimi and Palmon to yell.

"Not again!" Palmon cried out.

"Run!"

"Party time!" The leader announced as more Numemon come out from vending machines to join in on the fight.

"Ahhhhh!" The rest of them screamed in terror.

Mimi and Palmon run like crazy toward the others. "Ahhhhh!"

"How did THEY get HERE?" Sora gaped.

"Who cares, run, run!" Mimi yells running by quickly.

"Don't just stand there!" I look over my shoulder and shouts at Tai, Sora and Agumon who had just been standing around gaping. They snap out of it and start running after us.

"Run! like your lives depend on it!" Veemon added, running right beside me.

"Ahhh!"

"All right, everybody, let's split up!" Matt declared.

"Yeah!"

Everyone breaks up into smaller groups and run off in different directions. Me, Veemon, Mimi and Palmon end up dashing through the forest being chased by three Numemon, including the leader. Why did Mimi have to anger them.

"Heartbreaker!" The leader spat and hurls sludge at us. We run behind the trees for cover.

"Pelt her!"

Veemon and Palmon slide out from behind the trees threateningly.

"Better get away" Veemon growled.

"Poison Ivy!" Before Palmon could even attack the 3 Numemon stop, holler, and then make a hasty retreat.

"Wha?" Palmon looked bewildered.

"Palmon! Thank you!" Mimi smiled coming out from behind the tree.

"Mimi..Palmon didn't do anything" Veemon said his face also displaying confusion.

"Then why'd they run?" I asked.

The answer to this becomes quite apparent, as huge, thick, yellow legs stop behind us with a loud thud. We let out a cry and run out of the way.

"It's Monzaemon" Palmon stated.

"Come visit us at Toy Town" The huge yellow bear boomed.

"Uh, Is he a Digimon, too? Mimi asked.

"Yes. He's in charge of a special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandoned Digimon toys. And those toys love him" Palmon answered.

"Well, he looks harmless..." Mimi said slowly.

"He always has been" The plant Digimon replied.

Something felt very off. It had to have been Monzaemon that made the Numemon leave in such a hurry. I glance over to Veemon and we share a knowing look.

"He may look cuddly and all but, I sense that he isn't the most friendly at the moment" Veemon mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"I must say, so pleased to make your acquaintance" Monzaemon said.

And Veemon's hunch was once again correct.

An explosion blasts as a huge cloud of dust and smoke lift into the air. Veemon, me and Palmon and Mimi were running-again.

"Wait! He's attacking us!" Mimi screamed.

"You think?" Palmon replied sarcastically.

"Told ya so!" Veemon retorted.

"Now's not the time!" I yelled over the chaos.

Red laser beams jet out from Monzaemon's eyes and blaze a trail after us.

"Please, come spend a fun day in Toy Town with me!" His voice thundered.

Monzaemon stomps after us, randomly shooting his laser beams out of his eyes. Mimi and Palmon cry out while running. I could feel my legs burning from running for so long.

"Why are you running, did I startle you? Sorry!" Monzaemon exclaimed innocently.

"Something's wrong, he's never acted like this!" Palmon said.

"He is now!" Mimi cried.

Suddenly the Numemon leader peeks out having been hiding, he beckons to us. "Come here, Gals, I'll protect you!"

"No thanks!" Mimi shakes her head with a huff. Unlike her, Me and Veemon don't waste a second and jump down quickly.

"Hurry up Mimi!" Veemon called.

Palmon notices Monzaemon's approach. "On second thought..."

She and Mimi gasp and jump into the shallow crevice.

"How about a kicking game of soccer, you four?! Mozaemon steps over the crevice. I motion for them to not make a sound.

Numemon leader, Palmon, and Mimi let out a stifled frightened cry. After he passes we all then stand up.

"He's gone!" Mimi beamed in delight.

"Something bad must have happened in Toy Town" Palmon murmured.

"If something bad did happen we gotta go and help" Veemon stated confidently.

"Since I saved you, lady, now will you go out with me? Huh?" Numemon asked.

"No!"

"Ohh!" He slams down on his face in desperation. I felt bad for the poor guy getting rejected over and over again.

"C'mon, let's go to Toy Town" Mimi turned on her heels and began walking.

"But our friends-!" Palmon argued.

"Wow, she's so feisty, what a girl!" Geez this guy won't quit. I rolled my eyes and followed Mimi to Toy Town.

* * *

Once we arrived Mimi cries out in surprised delight. I whistle, impressed with the size of the place.

"There it is, Mimi, Toy Town!" Palmon exclaimed.

"Wow. It really looks beautiful! Kinda like-a big amusement park!" The pink hat wearing girl said.

"This place is even bigger than an amusement park" I added in awe while taking in the sights around me.

Toy Town had wide paved streets, and multi-colored houses with turrets, lined up in an organized fashion.

We wandered through the streets with interest and end up in what looks like the centre with a large picture of a bear on the street.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here" Mimi said.

"Something's not right here" Veemon murmured.

I was taken by surprise when Tai runs past, being chased by a toy car.

"Oh boy! This is fun! This is really fun!" Tai said in an uncharacteristically odd voice.

"Tai?" I mumbled. The Tai I knew wouldn't act like that.

"Boy I'm really having a lot of fun now!" He skids to a stop and runs past them again. "Fun! Fun! This is fun!"

"It doesn't look like a lot of fun" Mimi said.

Sora runs by, chased by a monkey toy clashing cymbals together.

"This is so exciting, this is really exciting!" She droned in a similar odd voice.

"Just what's going on here?!" Palmon shouted in outrage.

Izzy jogs by with arms outstretched, pursued by a massive army of toy soldiers.

"Oh joy. What a delightful activity. This activity is really delightful" Izzy said with a bright smile.

Mimi and I look at him in the distance.

"Hey, Izzy doesn't talk like that..." Mimi mumbled.

"Not at all" I nodded, agreeing with her completely.

Matt then runs past, chased by a train.

"Boy oh boy, is this really great or what?" He laughed strangely. Yep I'm positive Matt would never say soemthing like that.

Joe runs by, with a giant bird pursuing him and trying to peck him. "This really rocks! Forget books, this really rocks!"

T.K runs by, chased by a helicopter toy. "Ha ha. You can't catch me. You can't catch me. You can't catch me, you can't catch me, ha ha ha!"

"That's weird. Everyone sounds like a bunch of Zombies. How strange!" Mimi said.

"They do!" Palmon nodded.

"I wish I knew what was going on here, it's kinda creepy" Palmon commented anxiously.

"What I want to know is where and what happened to the Digimon" I came to a halt and watch Veemon as his ears twitched, almost as if he was tuning into something.

"Wait, you hear that?" Veemon perked up and points over to a small house.

We peered through the window of the small house and spot a locked toy chest. The chest was rocking side to side.

"Hello! Can anyone hear us out there?!" A muffled voice resonated from the chest. "Tai?! Help! Somebody get us outta here! Hello? Help!"

"Sounds like Agumon inside that chest and he might not be alone" Veemon grinned seeming to hear loud and clear.

"Agumon? Is that you?" Mimi asked.

"Yes!" The orange dino's voice exclaims.

"Are all our other Digimon in there with you, Agumon?" I questioned while testing the door to see if it was unlocked. Sadly it wasn't.

"Yes! We're all in here!" Agumon replied.

"What happened?"

Agumon began to tell the story. "We were running from the Numemon...Then Monzaemon came along. We tried to fight back...but it was no use." The other Digimon continued to explain how Monzaemon captured them all in his heart shaped bubbles.

"He put some kind of spell on them!"

"Thinking back, you're right" Palmon looked up and us. "The toys have been playing with them."

"Agu, tell us, what changed Monzaemon? Veemon asked his close friend.

"We don't know!"

"Well, can't you get out of that box and help?" Mimi asked while I sighed.

"They would but they're locked inside" I answered simply.

"It is up to you guys. You must be the heroes this time" Gabumon said.

"Just what do you mean?" Palmon questioned confused.

"You must defeat Monzaemon" Biyomon answered.

"What?!" Mimi and Palmon yelled in shock.

"You must be kidding!" Mimi exclaimed.

"That's right! We can't get free until you save the others" Agumon added.

"Oh!"

"We HAVE to do this" I stated confidently, my face dead serious.

"Oh do we have to?" Mimi whined as we walk outside.

"I have to tell ya, this isn't good. Monzaemon's hearts aren't supposed to attack, only give heart hugs, which give people such a good feeling that it makes them want to help others" Palmon explained. If what Palmon is saying is right then something is not adding up.

T.K and helicopter again run by. "Mmm hmm hmm mmmm hmm, you can't catch me, ha ha ha!" I frowned not liking the way T.K was acting at all.

"This is so ridiculous!" Mimi frowned getting frustrated.

"Oh!" Mimi and Palmon jump in surprise.

The toy monkey that was chasing Sora earlier was clanging its cymbals is at their feet. Mimi eventually loses her temper.

"Mmm! Stop that noise! Right now!" She stamps her foot, and the monkey falls over.

"Heart attack!" A familiar voice boomed and without realising what was happening I was knocked out of the way as a teal heart captured my blue dragon partner. "No Veemon!" I shouted as the heart lifted up out of my reach. Veemon groaned. "Hang on buddy!"

Monzaemon then appears out of hiding, his red eyes glowing omniosly, holding many balloons. "It's such a happy day in Toy Town!"

Mimi and Palmon let out a cry in surprise. "Monzaemon you let our friends go right this minute!" " I yelled in anger with my hands clenched in fists. I felt frustrated with myself in letting them get captured.

"You'll like these! Everyone likes the balloons!" Mozaemon gives a unerving smile.

"Hey yeti-teddy! Whatever you've done to my friends-fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble!" His eyes start glow, but I think Mimi didn't notice.

"Ah..Mimi"

"You understand me?!" She yelled and suddenly realizes what's going on. "Waa!" I grab her sleeve and pull her along with me to get out of the way of danger.

"This isn't funny! I'm being chased by a giant stuffed bear!" Mimi cried. Trust me Mimi nothing is funny about this.

"Now, now. Don't run away from Toy Town!" Mozaemon's still shooting off his laser beams.

A mob of Numemon jump out of a dust cloud angrily. "I'll save ya, honey! Hah!"The Numemon leader shouts. Sludge lands on Monzaemon's forehead, he growls, and they continue their attack.

"The Numemon are helping!" I exclaimed. They turned out to be our friends after all.

"You turned him down, and he still helped" Palmon said to Mimi.

Monzaemon stomps and sends all the Numemon flying with a swing of his arm.

"Well, Palmon, what can I say, when you've got it, you've got it" Mimi boasted. Now really wasn't the time for this. I give Mimi a look of annoyance.

Monzaemon stomps again, with the same effect. I watched in worry as the Numemon were getting pushed back each time.

"Oh no! I don't think the Nume-sludge is working" Mimi said.

Monzaemon glares and whacks the Numemon. "Gotcha!"

"I can't let them fight alone!" Palmon announced.

"Palmon, be careful!" Mimi said.

"Take this!" Monzaemon roared.

"Poison Ivy! Her attack wraps around Monzaemon, but proves ineffective when he yanks free and sends her flying. "Ohh!"

"Palmon! Please-talk to me!" Mimi called to her.

"My Poison Ivy's not strong enough" She replied wearily.

I grit my teeth and look up towards Veemon. If only Veedramon was here. The Digimon is right, it's Palmons turn to be the hero.

"Mmmmm-Heart Attack!"

The blue hearts appear and begin chasing after us. The Numemon come to the rescue and together form a gigantic wall to block the hearts.

"Numemon!" Mimi and I cried in unison.

The hearts float away, taking the Numemon with them.

"Time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady, but I am not a push over" Palmon makes a mean, angry face. "Mmmm..."

Like what I have seen multiple times now, she was enveloped in a white light.

"Time to show this Digimon some manners! Palmon, digivolve to...Togemon!" Palmon is now a large green cactus with legs and arms and wears bright red boxing gloves.

"You're goin' down, big boy! Arrr!" She smacks her fists together. Mimi and I look on in amazement. Togemon struts forward with attitude. "You wanna dance with me?"

Monzaemon growls and Togemon growls even louder.

Togemon growled and delivers the first punch.

The two begin punching it out like crazy. At one point, Monzaemon attempts to use his laser attack, but Togemon punches him in the face.

"Digimon Needle Spray-Ahhhhah!"

Togemon releases so many needles from her body that she turns Monzaemon into a pincushion, and he lets out a yell. The zipper on his back bursts open, and a black gear flies out. He then moans and collapses.

This was the third time we have witnessed a black gear in action. I narrowed my eyes in thought. What was going on.

"Veemon I'll catch you!" I call to him with my arms spread out. The bubble pops and my partner's body falls. I manage to safely catch him. "T..thank you" Veemon yawned. I crack a grin. "No prob" I replied.

Togemon reverse digivolves back to Palmon. Palmon then collapses into a sitting position, now completely exhausted. Mimi runs over to her aid.

"Palmon, you're fabulous!" Mimi giggles and gives her a bone crushing hug.

"My...stem is bruised." Palmon moaned.

* * *

After everyone was freed from the spell, and the trunk, Monzaemon told us what really happened.

"Usually, when kids get tired of their toys, they just abandon them and throw them away! It's so sad! So I created a home for these toys. Then...I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners, and I found a way to let their owners walk in their shoes!" The giant teddy explained.

"How? By turning kids into zombies?" Mimi retorted.

"I don't think he really intended to do that, Mimi" Joe said and I hummed in agreeement.

"You're right, Joe, I didn't mean for that to happen, I really am sorry about it. Please accept my apology, I'll never do that again-really" I smiled at Monzaemon already forgiving him.

Tai grins and scratches the back of his head. "Monzaemon, we know that you would never hurt us on purpose"

"Of course not. But an evil feeling came over me" He murmured.

"It was that black gear again" I piped in. "Once it was destroyed Monzaemon was himself again."

"Y'know, I'm beginning to take this whole black gear thing a little personally. They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing" Tai said.

"That's right. But me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again" Mimi beamed.

"We're a great team!" Palmon exclaimed.

"My friends-there's only one way I can truly show my gratitude, and that's by giving you all a real heart hug!" Monzaemon smiled warmly.

We all looked rather alarmed or bewildered.

"Oh boy..." Joe muttered.

"Here we go! This is my gift to you. Hearts Attack-with a hug!" Monzaemon exclaimed extending his arms.

Everyone gets captured by a heart bubble, now pink in color and float around. A warm feeling overcomes me and I start giggling and and smiling.

The Numemon leader pops out of a manhole for the sewers.

"Dumpling, a kiss for your hero?" He asked hopefully.

"No" Mimi rejected the green snail cheerfully, since she is still in her heart bubble.

"Wow, what a girl! She'll come around. Hoo-hoah!" Numemon falls on his face in something like a faint, and causes all of us to laugh.

And the day ends with pink hearts floating all over Toy Town.

* * *

 **I know this is a bit late but HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! 2018 is here and I hope you all had a great time celebrating.**

 **This took me longer to type than expected but It's finally up and sorry for the wait. School starts this Monday so chapters will come slower. I hope you understand.**

 **Thank you all for the support and I promise to keep up the work!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all those that favourited, followed and reviewed. You are all awesome. And now I will answer the reviews I have gotten. SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING.

To Guest HKTSDYCK: Yesss Digimon is so freaking awesome! I am happy you feel the same way.

To Guest JDJPST: I hope you enjoyed the Super Bowl as much as I did. I am happy to see the Philadelphia Eagles win.

To Guest CCPPTA: I assure you I have many surprises in store for this story, I'm sure you will love it!

To Guest ASTBJE: Thank you, I'm am doing good now that exams are nearly over and the adventure ain't over. Not by a long shot!

To Guest-4: I am doing great, thank you for asking. I will do my very best and work hard on this story!

To Dark Rose Charm: I'm happy you like it so far. I purposely made Akira's Veemon the Veedramon digivolution line so that its not the same as Davis and also for Akira's future involvement in the digital world. Regarding Davis when the time comes and I write a sequel for 02, Akira's role will be important. She will join the 02 gang in their adventure and she will obtain her own armour digiegg based on her crest. (Crest is a secret ;) What her exact role is will remain a secret also. You're just gonna have to find out when the time comes. And I forgot to mention but the TaixAkira will be a slow burn. They have been friends for a long time but you must not forget that Tai develops feelings for Sora so keep that in mind. They will have their moments but they are only 12 right now so I'm gonna take my time and develop the relationship between the pair.

To Omarnosian10: It always did bother me how the other Digimon never got their mega forms but do not fret! I got you covered. In this universe tri will not be happening(Cause I never got the chance to watch it yet) so that means I can give them their mega forms whenever I want. It will happen at some point and It will be freaking epic! I have so many ideas in my head I cant wait to write the scenes out. I won't let you down!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do own Akira Yamazaki.**

Ikakkumon's Harpoon Torpedo

 **~Akira's P.O.V~**

After the events that happened in Toy Town we were now walking through the forest. It is very very cold, and I could see that some of us are shivering. Now I'm really grateful that my Mom made me take that sweater to summer camp.

"I know this is no day at the beach, Joe, but that's no reason to be a worry wart about it, and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun, but chill out. Only you've got a problem with the cold. Everyone think warm" Gomamon said in an attempt to keep Joe positive.

"I'm allergic to fur" Joe grumbled in a miserable mood.

"Oh, come on. The cold isn't that bad" TK and Mimi both gasped while I narrow my eyes at Tai.

"Maybe not if you're a polar bear or a penguin" I told him.

"Yeah, but if it snows, we'll throw some snowballs!" Tai replied and I grinned at the idea.

"And make snowmen!" Mimi said with a bright smile.

"Who do you think Snowmon is?" Gomamon asked the other digimon.

"A digimon from their planet?" Gabumon guessed.

"It's difficult to explain" Izzy said with a sigh.

"Well, if it's edible, count me in" Tentomon said. Food really is the only thing on our Digimon's mind.

"No, the best thing about snow balls is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter time" I smiled.

"You throw food? Why would you waste perfectly good food?" Veemon gave me a weird look and I shake my head in disbelief.

"We could build a snow fort!" Matt exclaimed.

"You'll need one!" Tai taunted with a grin.

"I bet I could beat you both, blindfolded!" Sora stated confidently.

"I'll be happy to help, Sora" I smirked cracking my knuckles. Tai gulped because he knew I mean business.

"I wanna build an igloo!" T.K giggled.

"I'll help! If you tell me what it is" Palmon said to the blonde boy.

"An igloo sounds scrumptious!" Tentomon beamed and I chuckled at that.

"Too bad they're not edible" Izzy said.

"You can't be serious. It'd be horrible if it started snowing right now" Joe complained staring at our group in annoyance.

"Lighten up, Joe. We're just trying to look on the positive side of things" Sora replied.

"Blech" Joe looked away and I watched him closely. I was concerned that Joe's serious attitude would clash with the other boys more extroverted personalities. Hopefully It wouldn't cause us problems in the future.

"Hey, Tai, when's it gonna snow?" The youngest of our group asked.

"Probably any second now" The gogglehead answered.

"Right on Joe's head!" Matt smirked at the thought.

"That'd be so funny!" T.K giggled.

"I can't wait to see his face!" Tai cackled.

"You know, if the temperature drops any lower than it already is, we won't be able to camp out anymore! We'll be frozen digitreats!" The boys began to laugh not taking him seriously.

"Right. Go ahead and laugh. But when your tootsies freeze don't come crying to me. I'll just say I told you so. It's always better to be safe than sorry. Think first. Hmmph." Joe huffed walking on with his arms crossed.

"Lets hope it snows so his head can cool off" I whisper to Veemon.

After walking for a bit we find to our delight, a field covered in a huge white blanket of snow.

"What's that white stuff?" Veemon asked, eyes wide in curiosity.

"It's a field of snow! There's bound to be a ski resort nearby!" Mimi exclaimed. I roll my eyes. That's wishful thinking.

"Oh, man. This is much worse than even I thought it was!" Joe cried.

"What now, guys?" Sora asked.

"I think we should keep going. We won't get anywhere just sitting here" Tai said taking charge.

"But if we cross the field in our sneakers our toes will go numb" Matt did have a valid point.

"It's impossible to continue!" Joe cried dramatically.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stand around like a bunch of dorks? We either cross that field or go up that big mountain" Tai replied and my gaze lands on the mountain in question. That would surely be a long hike for all of us. I can hear the complaining from Mimi already.

"Wait a sec. I think there's a weird odour in the air" Agumon

"Agu's right. I can smell it too" Veemon pipes in, his sensitive nose easily picking up the scent.

"But what could it be?" Gabumon questioned.

"I dunno. But it smells like..." Tai trailed off in thought.

"Very familiar..." Izzy murmured.

"It's steam" I said in realisation.

"She's right. But where's it coming from?" Matt asked.

"A big geyser!" Joe yelled.

"Wow! A hot springs!" Mimi and T.K cried in unison.

"Yipee! We can take a bath! Finally, now I can get warm!" Mimi beamed happily. I nodded eagerly. My sweater could only do so much to keep me warm.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" We all hurry and go check out the hot springs.

But sadly...

"Uh, oh. This water is way too hot" Tai said what we were all thinking.

"We'd be cooked if we jumped in this" Tentomon stated.

"Yes, boiled" Izzy nodded.

"Well, there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath" Mimi muttered in disheartment.

"It looks so inviting" Palmon stared at the boiling water with longing.

"Maybe if you're a vegetable" Matt remarked.

"What's a little dirt compared to staving? We need to eat and there's nothing in sight!" Joe blurted out.

"Oh, yes there is!" Tai grinned his eyes trained on something. I turn around to where he is looking and my jaw drops.

"This has to be some twisted joke" I stared in disbelief at the familiar kitchen appliance that I have back home.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and hot water!" Joe continued to argue with Tai, not looking in the right direction.

I grab his shoulder and spin him around. "Look!"

"Tell me I'm not imagining this" Joe gaped like a fish as he stared at the fridge that was randomly placed there.

"Oh It's real all right!" I said now very amused by Joe's reaction.

"Oh, come on, that's ridiculous! What would a refridgerator be doing all the way out here?" Joe cried, not believing any of this for a second.

"Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub!" Matt exclaimed and I noticed everyone had brightened up considerably at the mention of food...except Joe.

"Well, we won't know til we open it" Sora said while we walked up directly to the fridge.

"I want hot cocoa!" Mimi declared. Do people normally get hot cocoa from a fridge? With Mimi I do not know anymore.

"What's that?" Palmon asked looking puzzled.

"Come on already, let's open it!" Tai exclaims and pulls the door of the fridge open. "Huh? Eggs!" The whole fridge was filled to the brim with tons of eggs.

"There must be a zillion of em!" Agumon's eyes sparkled as he eyed the eggs.

"Grub on! These'll keep us all fed for a month!" Tai grinned in excitement. He eagerly reached forward to grab some eggs.

"Wait! Don't touch those! We don't know if they're fit for human consumption!" Joe bursted out.

"Then I'll be the guinea pig! If I turn purple you'll know they're not edible" Tai joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Better him than us Joe" I said elbowing Tai lightly in the ribs. Tai smiles playfully.

"There's more to it than that! Even if they were edible they don't belong to us! That'd make us all theives! You gotta think of stuff like that!" Joe argued. Joe certainly thinks the worse at the best of times .

"Unless you're in to eating rocks, we don't have much of a choice" Matt stated.

"I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew our position" Sora reasoned and I nod in agreement. I like her more and more these days.

"Right. We'd just tell them it's an emergency situation" Izzy said.

"Hmmm." Joe did not look impressed one bit.

Soon we started to cook the eggs.

"Sunny-side up eggs are my specialty!" Sora smiled cracking an egg.

"Try not to drool over the eggs!" I laughed watching my buddy stare at the eggs so intently.

"I can't help it Akira. They smell and look so good" Veemon whined.

"Almost done Vee" I smiled in sympathy for my partner. He looked ready to devour those eggs at any moment.

"There! Done!" Patamon called when he and Tk are finished boiling the eggs in the water.

"Hey, come on man, how are those chopsticks coming?" Tai asked Joe who was still carving the chopsticks.

"Hurry, we want to eat!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Sorry, this just makes me feel uncomfortable. We'd be in big trouble if someone got sick. No doctors, you know. Why do I always have to be the one to think of these things?" Joe sighed but no one except myself seemed to have heard him.

After all our preparations we could sit down and FINALLY EAT THE EGGS!

"Tres gourmet!" Mimi smiled brightly and I could see her eyes sparkling in delight.

"It's your turn, next time" Sora retorted.

"Go on, dig in!" No need to tell us twice Biyomon. We all began to inhale the meals infront of us and I got to say it was **so freaking good.**

"Oh, yeah! I haven't had food like this in a long time! My stomach's chimin'!" Tai grinned.

I pick up another egg with my chopsticks and was about to pop it into my mouth when...

"If we had some ketchup to go with this it'd be perfect!" Matt said and I slowly put down my chopsticks.

"There goes my appetite" I mumbled in distaste.

"Mmm...I love ketchup and eggs!" Oh not you too TK. And here I thought that my sister's eating habits were weird.

"Sounds pretty gross, to me" Sora commented.

"What's the matter, Joe? You haven't eaten anything!" Gomamon asked his partner in worry. I look over to Joe and indeed he hasn't even picked up his chopsticks.

"I was just thinking that if we were able to get back home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem" Joe said and everyone's faces turn glum.

"Oh, now I'm homesick. How depressing." Mimi frowned.

"Now I want to go home, too." TK said.

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are" Izzy said.

I'm positive the camp counceller has flipped, once he found out eight kids just suddenly dissapeared. My Dad probably exploded in his face when he found out. I hope they don't worry to much.

"Cheer up! Just tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try my very best!" Sora said in an attempt to cheer everyone up.

"Does anyone else want to contribute their own weird egg recipes?" I asked playfully.

"I like mine with soy sauce" My god Tai what the heck does your mom feed you.

"How about salsa?" Matt said.

"How about a reality check?" Sora replied.

"I'll have mine with mustard and jelly beans, please." Izzy added and my face paled just thinking about that horrendous combo.

Tai saw my expression and laughed.

"How gross!"

"Mmmm...jelly beans, that sounds good!" TK giggled.

"What? You're both weird. My favourite is eggs topped with maple syrup. Yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherries on top!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Mimi that's weird" I commented. Seriously what is wrong with these people. I knew I was a plain eater but they take it off the scale.

"But I bet it's good" TK said causing Matt and Tai to laugh.

"What? You're making me lose my apetite! I just like plain eggs! Ugh, I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes" Joe groaned.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having a little fun" Gomamon told Joe.

"Yeah, join the party!" Matt grinned.

"I think it's really too late for him. I think Joe thinks we've gone a little crazy" Tai joked.

"Well, I mean really. Jelly beans and cherries on eggs. That's crazy talk. Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple! That's always been my motto" Joe said.

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind of guy that's meant to be adaptable" Gomamon

"Just What do you mean?" Joe narrowed his eyes at the seal.

I sighed silently knowing that a disagreement was about to begin.

"Face it Joe, you're kind of a stick in the mud, if you get my drift" Gomamon explained.

"I'm just practical!"

"You're stuffy!"

"It never stops. Here we go again" Biyomon

"Someone has to have a head on his shoulders" Joe

"You wanna fight? huh? huh?" Gomamon provoked him.

"Yeah, sure!" Joe stood up.

"Hey! Hey! Stay calm!" Matt grabs Joe's arm.

"I am calm! He's the one who's dingy. And why'd you squeeze my arm?" Joe looked absolutely livid. I stood up ready to step in if needed.

"You don't seem like yourself today, Joe. You're a basket case" Matt stated.

"I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdos. You're just asking for trouble" Joe tugged his arm out of Matt's grip and walks away.

I rest my palm against my cheek, a headache beginning to form as I watch Tai and Matt fighting about whether or not we should go up the mountain or not. They were getting irritating real fast.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Tai snapped at the blonde.

"Because it's way too dangerous!" Matt argued.

"There's no place else to go! We have no choice!" Tai's voice was rising by the second.

"Look, before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little!" Matt shouted.

"You're just a big old chicken Matt!" Tai yelled.

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I am not!"

Joe then returned after letting off some steam. "Hey, everybody, what's all the rucus about? Why are Matt and Tai fighting?" He asked.

"They're debating about whether or not we should climb up Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there" Izzy replied pointing in the mountains direction.

"That's practically up to the sky!" Joe exclaimed laying his eyes on the mountain.

"It's the perfect spot! We've got to climb up there. It's the best view of the island!" Tai said.

"He's got a point there" Joe said while nodding.

"That's not the way Matt sees it" Sora said.

"Nobody would make it up that peak! It's too much of a gamble!" Matt argued.

"He might be right, Joe. There might be lots of evil digimon up that peak" Biyomon added.

"That's not good. It wouldn't be worth the risk" Joe shook his head.

"Come on, Matt! Don't be a wimp! We won't get anywhere if we just stand around talking!" Tai yelled stepping closer to Matt.

"Put your fists down when you talk to me! And stop acting like you can just bully your way into being leader!" Matt shot back. Ouch that may have hit a nerve.

"What do you mean!?" Tai narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, you guys! Chill out. Now look, calm down. Let's think this over" Joe reasoned with the two idiotic boys.

"So, what's your opinion about this, Joe?" Matt turned to Joe.

Are they pushing this on to Joe now? I was ready to strangle the two boys.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, who's right? Me or Matt?"

"Well, uh...Tai is right about going up that peak. We could see the landscape of the island much better" Joe began.

"See, Matt?"

"Hold on. Matt brought up a good point too. He's right about the danger It'd be dumb to lead everyone up to a place we don't know anything about" Joe continued.

Maybe now my headache will go away.

"hmmm..."

"hmmm..."

"hmmm..."

"Oh, come on! Let's just go as far as we can up the mountain!" Tai exclaimed after less than a minute of thought. I groaned, slapping my hand against my forehead.

"That's stupid! We can't protect ourselves up there!" Matt shouted.

"Stop! You're both making me a nervous wreck! Just give me a chance to think. Don't be difficult!" Joe snapped at them.

"What? You are the most difficult person I ever met!" Matt yelled.

"Hey! I am trying to make a descision here! Don't interrupt me!" Joe replied.

"You're just a big old chicken, Matt!"

"Tai, you better take that back!"

"Enough already! You're giving me a headache!" Joe cried.

"You three, put a sock in it!" I stood up glaring at the trio.

"Huh?" They stared at me in confusion before silencing after seeing the furious look on my face.

"Now, grow up. We need to make a descision" Sora said and I nodded in agreement.

"Plus, it'll be dark soon" Biyomon piped in.

"I think we'd better get some shut eye" Agumon said.

"There will be plenty of time to argue later" Gabumon said.

"First of all, we need to find a good place to sleep" Sora announced.

"Let's head for the caves" I suggested.

"Yeah, it'll be warm in there!" Agumon grinned.

"I get the top rock!" Biyomon giggled running off to the caves.

"Hey no fair!" Veemon cried as he chased after the pink bird.

I just laughed at my buddy's silly antics.

I laid on my side on my makeshift bed. Everyone was fast asleep while I was wide awake and thinking about the events of today. I would have to prevent future arguments in order to keep the peace between our team. In a place like the digital world having the group splitting apart is very dangerous. That damn gogglehead Tai better realise soon that he doesn't have to call all the shots on his own. We're all in this together after all. I will have to remember to have a chat with him at some point.

My thoughts were interupted by a shuffling noise. I watched as Joe walks out of the cave. Now what is he up too. I quietly put on my shoes and glance at Veemon finding him sleeping soundly.

"Don't worry Vee I'll be back soon" I whispered before going to catch up with Joe.

"He is trying to climb the mountain on this own?" I muttered spotting Joe starting to climb up the mountain.

"Akira!" I turned around and saw Gomamon and Veemon jog up to me.

"I thought you two we're asleep" I smiled not hiding my amusement.

"You didn't think we'd let you go after Joe on your own, now did ya?" Veemon grinned.

"I guess not. Now lets go after your partner Gomamon" I smiled seeing the seal nod with determination.

We began to climb up the mountain keeping up a steady pace with Joe. The blue haired boy stops for a breather and we catch up to him.

"What are you up to, Joe? You're not thinking of climbing that mountain all by yourself, are you?" Gomamon said playfully.

"Gomamon?" Joe didn't turn around to face his partner.

"Yep. You forgot me already?" The white seal replied.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Joe murmured.

"Not happening."

"Yes, it is."

"I don't think so!"

"Humph. You're not going, so quit following me around" Joe grumbled.

"We're not following you. We've got some business to take care of up there" I spoke up watching him turn around to stare at me in surprise.

"Akira, you and Veemon are here too?" Joe said.

"It doesn't always have to revolve around you Joe" Veemon replied simply with a shrug.

"Fine then" Joe turned heel and began to climb again. Us three walked right behind him.

"Sometimes you just have to trick him" Gomamon whispered to us. To be honest it was more likely that Joe just gave up arguing with us and let us tag along.

"Did you just say something?" Joe gave us a weird look.

"Uh, yeah...Nice night for a walk!" Gomamon quickly said.

"You're nuts."

"What's wrong with that? I sure have more fun!" I smiled at Gomamon's words.

After climbing for a while. We stopped and Joe bends over starts gasping for breath.

"Infinity Mountain is sure bigger than I thought it was" Joe panted heavily.

I stood with my hands resting behind my head. I didn't really feel that tired. I guess years of basketball training really improved my stamina. I wish I brought my rucksack with my though so I could have gave Joe a drink of water. I filled up the canteen back in the Yokomon village before we left and Joe looks like he could use it.

"Are you ready to quit? We can turn around" Gomamon said.

"Never" Joe said.

"I can give you a hand" Gomamon replied.

"Huh? oh. What? You call that a hand?" I lost it and started to laugh at Joe's comment.

"Watch it!"

"I was kidding. Lighten up!" We stared at him. "What?"

"I think you may actually have a sense of humour" I said in disbelief.

"Huh?"

"Maybe not" Veemon sighed and we moved on.

We would work on Joe's humour later.

"I could use a hand!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"Oh, here" Joe reaches out and grabs his (paw, flipper, hand, fin idk what to say just go with it)

"Thanks."

"Whew. I'm about ready to take a rest" Joe wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You said it man. Well, it looks to me like we're about halfway there" I smiled looking upwards.

"We make quite a team!" Veemon grinned.

"Actually, we do" Joe admitted with a smile.

Suddenly a rumbling sound comes from higher up the mountain.

"What was that? You don't think this mountain could be a...volcano?!" Joe cried out.

I look up to see multiple black gears come flying out of the mountain.

"Look up there!" I shouted pointing up. "It's the black gears."

"They're coming from the top of the mountain! I guess there's no running away this time" Joe stated.

"Mmm-hmm" Our digimon nod with determination.

"Let's go see if we can find the source" I said.

Us four climb up to where we saw the gears are coming from.

"I know I saw them here. Where did they go?" Joe asked looking around him.

"Would it be too much to hope they disappeared altogether?" Veemon smiled sheepishly.

"I'm gonna go up there and see" Joe said but my attention was turned to Veemon.

"Huh?" Veemon's ears twitch and I know by now that he heard something I can't.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hear that sound. Up there." Veemon motions upwards.

Joe and I look up too see a white flying horse, wearing a red mask, coming down the mountain.

"Oh, that's just a great. A flying horse wearing a mask. This can't be good" Joe groaned.

"That's no ordinary flying horse, Joe. That's Unimon. He's a wise old digimon. I never knew he lived in these mountains. He's not much of a talker" Gomamon explained.

"Hide!" Joe exclaimed pushing us into a hiding spot.

"Unimon's very gentle. We don't have to hide from him" Gomamon said.

"Your information hasn't always been reliable" I replied for Joe.

"Cold, but true" Veemon shrugged. We peeked around the corner to watch the horse.

"He must be coming down to have a drink. This must be his watering hole" Joe mumbled.

"You see? I told you he was a nice digimon. He wouldn't hurt a fly" Gomamon said.

"What a beautiful looking horse" I gazed at Unimon in awe.

"Hey maybe Unimon can tell us what we need to know. Then we can go back to our friends" Gomamon walks over to Unimon.

"Gomamon!" We exclaimed.

"Hello, Unimon! It's me Gomamon. It's been a long time since we...what's going on?"

Unimon looks towards the sky looking bothered.

"What is is?" I furrowed my eyebrows in bewilderment.

"I hear something, out there!" Veemon rushes out of his hiding spot to hear better.

"Huh? Where?" Was mine and Joe's hearing just really crap cause I haven't been hearing any of these sounds at all.

"There! Can't you hear it, guys?" Gomamon asked.

"Oh, no! A black gear!" Joe and I cried in unison.

The gear flies down and strikes Unimon in the back. This always has to happen to us doesn't it.

"Gosh, you think he's in trouble?" Joe questioned.

"Woah, look at his eyes! I think we're the ones that are in trouble!" My eyes widen seeing the dangerous red colour of Unimon's eyes.

"Hello, Gomamon! Aren't you happy to see me?" Unimon cackled and I did not like the sound of his voice.

I wonder if the others have noticed our absence yet?

"Having a good time, dear guests? I'm in the mood for a game of Aerial Attack" Unimon fires his attack at us.

"Do something, Veemon!" I yelled alarmingly as we barely dodged.

"There is not enough room for me to Digivolve, It's too risky!" Veemon shouted and I clench my fists.

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you? It's a perfectly safe route if you're planning on flying away" Unimon cackled. .

"We need some help!" Joe exclaimed.

If only Birdramon was here.

"Aerial Attack!"

Unbelievably, Birdramon flies up and smashes Unimon into the side of the mountain, swirving his attack of course.

"Birdramon?" I gaped at the fire bird.

"We've come to save you!" Tai waves running over along with Sora.

"Just in time, I'd say!" Joe smiled.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Not quite yet" I answered looking over at Unimon.

"Aerial Attack!" It hits birdramon, and she falls down the cliff.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried.

"Veemon knock him off, that should give you more room to attack!" I yelled.

"Right" Veemon nods running forward.

Tai looks at Agumon "Well?"

"Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Veemon, digivolve to...Veedramon!"

Unimon smashes Greymon into the mountain.

"Greymon, are you gonna be alright?" Tai called.

"I'm stylin', dude." The oranger dino grunted.

Veedramon rams his body into Unimon, pushing him off Greymon.

"V-Nova Blast!"

"Nova Blast!"

Greymon and Veedramon fight against Unimon but prove uneffective

"Greymon and Veedramon are in trouble! Oh, no! He's going after Sora!" Joe yelled.

"What do we have here? Another uninvited guest?" Unimon turns his attention on the pair.

"Meteor wing!"

"Oh!" Sora's knocked down the cliff with Birdramon

"Sora!" Joe looks at the gear on Unimon's back.

"The gear! I'll get it!" He exclaimed.

Huh did I hear him correctly.

"This is crazy!" Joe leaps onto Unimon's back.

"Joe!" Gomamon shouted.

"Come on, now!" Joe grunted.

"Hang on!" Gomamon cried.

"Oh, no! It won't budge!" Unimon squirms as Joe pulls on the gear. "Ahh!"

"Joe! Stop! Don't try to be a hero!" Gomamon yelled in worry.

"I know! But there's just this one thing I have to do. I'm not going to stop until it's done" Joe said sternly.

Unimon starts to buck around.

"I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've got to do it!" Joe chanted to himself.

"Come on guys" I whispered unknowingly gripping Tai's shirt.

Joe is throw off by Unimon and goes flying. "Ahhhh!

"Oh no!" Gomamon yelled.

"Ahhh!"

"Joe!" That is when Gomamon starts to digivolve for the first time.

"Gomamon, digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

"Ahh!" Joe lands on Ikkakumon's back.

"Hang on, Joe! Cause we're going for a ride!" The champion exclaimed.

"Aerial Attack!"

Ikkakumon easily dodges it.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" The horn on Ikkakumon's head lanches a torpedo at Unimon but is dodged.

"You missed him! He's much too fast for us!" Joe yelled.

"You can do it, just focus!" I shouted.

Ikkakumon concentrates his attack and fires again, and this time hits Unimon. The black gear lodged in his back comes out, and deletes into thin air.

"The black gear just dissolved! Yeah, you did it!" I grinned picking up a tired Veemon, cradling him in my arms.

"Hope I didn't shake you too much, Tai" Greymon stated.

"Nah!" The goggle head replied.

"That was a close call!" Sora exclaimed in relief.

"Good Job! That's what I call pulling it together!" Joe cheered.

"Wow, Joe, you were jammin' out there! You're a pretty cool dude, after all" Tai complimented the boy with glasses and I smile, happy to see them finally getting along.

"I told ya Tai. All he needed was a little support." I swing an arm around Joe's shoulders, giving a friendly squeeze. "You did great Joe. I knew you had it in you" I told the bluenette.

"Thank you for the encouragment Akira" Joe smiles shyly.

"You were so awesome you made it possible for Gomamon to digivolve!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's not why I did it! It cause I'm just a nice guy. Plus, Joe would've fallen on his head. That's why! I didn't have anything better to do anyway. If you don't believe me, put up your dukes, and we'll fight about it!" I heard Gomamon say

"Chill, Gomamon! And heroes don't have to fight!" Joe said. Spoken like a true hero.

"Oh, uh...heroes?" I chuckle as a reddish tint spreads on the cheeks of Seal Digimon's white face.

"Uh, oh! Gomamon's embarassed!" Biyomon teased him.

"I'm no such thing!" Gomamon denied as his face got even redder.

"Come on, everybody! We're almost there! Let's go all the way to the top!" Tai declared and I share a look of determination with him. Lets finish what we started.

We keep climbing and make it to the top of the mountain.

"Alright! I knew we could do it!" Tai grinned.

"Yay!" We cheered.

"Woah, not much out there" My goggle-headed friend commented as we gazed out to the rather ordinary scenery. So much for finding more clues as to where we go next.

So Joe and I fought to the top. When we got there, we found...well nothing. But when you think about it,we discovered quite a bit on the way up.

* * *

 **Hey everyone long time no see! I'm still alive as you can see.**

 **I felt really bad for having not uploaded in roughly a month but I have been studying like crazy. I managed to finish off this chapter today so I'm posting this up straight away. Good news is exams are over on Friday. FINALLY! the stress I have been having is crazy. (I have read all your reviews and I thank you for the concern and don't worry I am doing just fine) I get time off after the exams and then I will be posting chapters way more often after that so look forward to it.**

 **Just want to say thank you for all the support. I never expected so many people to like my story. It means a lot and I promise I will not let you down with future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time!**

 **Veemon and Akira: Bye Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Digimon. I do own my oc Akira Yamazaki.**

 **Evil Shows His Face**

 **~Akira's P.O.V~**

 **Thank you all for the reviews. You are all awesome!**

* * *

After that trek with Joe that resulted in that battle on the side of the mountain lets say I won't be in a rush to go on another hiking trip.

Even if our situation was not the best I tried to keep my spirits up. I whistled a tune, my arms swinging back and forth in rhythm with the song.

"I really like that sound your making Akira" Veemon spoke up from my side. I face him with a grin. "It's called whistling and If you want I can teach it to you later" I replied.

My partner's face lit up with excitement and he began to nod repeatedly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Veemon exclaimed and I chuckle at his enthusiasm. I then started to whistle the same peaceful song again.

I think my whistling eased the tension as everyone seemed more relaxed. We kept walking until we reached the end of the pathway up Infinity Mountain.

"This place could really use a good bus system" Joe commented, breaking the air.

"Yeah, but it looks like we're at the end of the line" Matt stated with a slightly grim expression.

"We're doomed. Trapped on an island. We'll never get out of here alive! Joe began to rant and I turn in the opposite direction, attempting to block out whatever nonsense he is spewing. Yes Joe and I had that bonding time earlier but that does not mean I am going to tolerate his constant whining. Jeez he can be worse than Tai when it comes to annoying me. Unfortunately that moron I call my best friend provokes me on purpose. He can really push my buttons when he wants to.

"I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No...I knew I should've gone to summer school..." Joe grumbled in aggravation.

Our group is sitting around, still on the mountain. We were taking a break by the looks of it. I dont really mind, I mean after all younger kids like T.K don't have the same stamina as us older ones. Veemon chatted happily with his fellow Digimon friends. It made me wonder how long they knew eachother before we arrived in the Digital World.

I stand near the edge and take in the scenary down below. "So we are on an island, This place is bigger than I thought" I mumbled. I still can't find anything that looks remotely familiar to me at all.

I jumped as a gloved hand rests on my shoulder unexpectedly. My bluish eyes glared when they meet the warm brown eyes of Tai.

"Nearly scared you half to death huh?" He gives a toothy grin and I puff out my cheeks and elbow his side gently.

"Shush you" I try to supress my smile as Tai clutches his side looking at me in mock hurt.

"I just wanted to ask you for a pen and paper and I receive this abuse instead!" I stared at him in amusement . I swear it seems that Kari is the oldest sibling of the Kamiya household sometimes.

Speaking of Kari I hope she isn't worried sick about our disappearance. That's the last thing I want to happen.

"Wait..what do you want paper for?" I slowly asked, finally comprehending the first part of his statement.

"I want to draw a map of the island" Tai answers and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Wouldn't It be a better idea for me to do that?" I said watching his expression change in confusion.

"Why is that?" I take off my blue rucksack and ruffle through it, pulling out a pen and sketchpad. How should I phrase this to him lightly?

"Cause you can't draw" I stated bluntly instead, tearing out a sheet of paper. My honesty was brutal sometimes.

"W-wait what, I so can!" Tai explodes with face flushing in embarassment.

"Can not"

"Can too!"

"Can not"

"Can too!"

"Can too"

"Can no- hey, I can draw just great Akira!"

"If you say so" I shrugged which seemed to annoy Tai more. It's not as if I was lying. Tai's drawing is nothing but a bunch of scribbles. The only thing he could draw is a mess.

"You know what, I will prove to you right now how good my drawing is!" Tai takes the pen and paper I hand to him and plops down on the ground to start his 'Masterpiece' I sit down on his right and peer over his shoulder while he drew. Well now he's all fired up.

"Might wanna use your telescope for all those details" I advised him. The hothead had calmed down because he listened to me and pulls out his trusty telescope.

Whenever we did bicker it always never lasted that long. Guess thats the power of friendship for ya.

"What'cha doing? Agumon gazes at Tai's drawing over his left shoulder.

"Making a map of the island. That way we'll know exactly where we are and where we've already been." Tai answers, his eyes glued to the sheet in concentration. His expression looked kinda cute but I wouldn't dare say that out loud.

"Yes, that works in theory." Izzy looks down at Tai's map and looks horrified. It's covered in squiggles that are unreadable to everyone except Tai. I've known him for years yet I still can't read his dreadful handwriting.

"What? Did you say map or mess?" Matt and Sora join us and take a look at the gogglehead's work.

"No questions, man, you are the dude of doodles" Matt said.

"If you follow that map it'll lead right to a headache" Sora stated.

With each comment Tai looked more annoyed. I was certain those burns stung.

"Well I can read it just fine and that's all that's really important!" Tai exclaimed in defence. It's alright if he can read it but even with his map we still have no idea where we are and where to go next. That thought alone gives me a headache.

That's when we hear a rumbling sound in the distance.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to wait here to find out" Joe mumbled.

"At least it won't be a long wait" Sora said.

We turn around and look down the mountain path to see a large man-like lion Digimon who's blocking it off.

"Don't worry, Leomon is our friend" Patamon beamed.

"With big teeth!" T.K exclaimed. He had a very good point. Those teeth look very sharp.

"He just uses them for smiling" Patamon replied.

"He's a just leader and role model for all digimon" Gabumon added.

Are they sure about Leomon being friendly? Cause I don't like the way he's looking at us right now. Veemon agrees with me because his eyes narrow and steps infront of me protectively.

"I want the children!" Leomon growled. Wait..is it just me or did that line come out slightly wrong?

"Huh?" Everyone has quizzical looks on their face.

Then Leomon draws his sword and thats when I know we're in trouble.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we run!" Joe yelled and we all turn heel and run away from Leomon.

Unfortunately Tai's map falls out of his pocket while we make our escape.

"Oh no, my map!" Tai stupidly, decides to runs back to get it.

"Tai forget about the map!" I shouted . My stomach felt sick when I see that Leomon caught up and is nearing Tai.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon's fireball shoots past the map, burning it up. Leomon uses his arms to guard against it as it hits him.

"Sorry about your map" Agumon apologised sheepishly.

"That's ok. At least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy!" Tai replied. I was tempted to facepalm at that moment but now wasn't the best time.

"Come on, keep moving. He's someone we don't want to mess with!" I grab Tai's wrist and pull him along as we ran down the path to catch up with the others. Veemon had stuck with us as he ran beside Agumon.

"Don't slow down, Joe, he's right behind us!" Matt yelled.

Joe was leading our flight down the mountains, and abruptly stops and almost runs into the scary Ogremon, at the other end of the path "And just where do you think you're going?" Ogremon asked.

"Aah!"

We were put to a halt. We're caught between Ogremon and Leomon. Talk about unlucky.

"Well, children, so good of you to stop by" Ogremon cackled. I eyed the club in his hand with unease.

"He look hungry to you?" Patamon squeaked.

"We're too small to eat and I'm full of junk food!" T.K cried.

"Well he's not against a little snack" Gomamon said.

"Make it easy on yourselves. Give up now - or else!" Leomon grunted, threatingly.

"I don't see an exit door" Matt said.

"This proves the theory that well-executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys" Izzy stated. Well teamwork is great and all but not for us at this very moment.

"Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy, what's happened to him?" Biyomon wondered. If I had to bet anything, its those black gears causing trouble again.

"Ready, Leomon? Charge!" Ogremon roared.

They both jump at us, who were back-to-back in two groups consisting of Joe, Sora, Izzy and T.K facing Ogremon and Me, Tai, Mimi and Matt facing Leomon. I braced myself for the attack when bright rainbow lights shine and our Digimon kick into action!

"Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"Veemon, digivolve to...Veedramon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to...Togemon!"

As the four digimon grow outwards towards Leomon, Greymon knocks the lion back with his horn. Veedramon let out a deep grumble.

"Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

The other three grow outwards to meet Ogremon, Ikkakumon uses his horn to knock him away. Birdramon lets out a shriek.

With all these large Digimon its a miracle there is enough space!

Even with all our Digimon -excluding Patamon- facing of against the pair I had a strange feeling, as if a dark force was looming over us. I felt like I was being watched and it made my skin crawl. For now I ignored it and focused at the battle at hand.

"Come with me, TK!" Matt leads his little brother and Patamon away from the fighting.

"Let him have it, Greymon!" Tai yelled.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sends the fire ball at Leomon but he blocks it using his sword.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Needle Spray!"

The torpedo explodes against Ogremon, and Togemon's needles spike Leomon.

"Listen up! Everybody, altogether now!" Tai declared. "Are you ready?"

Greymon readies a fireball, but suddenly the top of the mountain explodes, and rocks come falling down towards us.

"Avalanche, watch out!" I yelled and we all run and hide behind a rock formation.

"V-Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Nova Blast!"

The five powerful attacks hit their targets and turn the rocks into dust. My eyes scan the group and to my relief no one had any serious injuries.

"Oh wow. Everybody ok?" Tai asked. I notice Tai's hair is covered in dust but I decide to see how long it takes him to notice.

"Oh yeah, like a day at the beach" Matt replies with his usual sarcasm. Yep seems fine to me.

"I think I need a facial!" Mimi cried.

I ignored what she said though because my eyes land on my de-digivolved partner, lying on the ground.

"Veemon, are you okay, speak to me!" I am over to him in seconds, kneeling down beside him to check for injuries. He sluggishly sits up and leans against me.

"We aren't wounded, Akira, we're all just a little exhausted" My blue dragon smiles weakly in reassurance. One of the many things I liked about my buddy was that he always remained positive and strong.

"Two digivolutions in one day - no wonder!" Tai exclaimed from beside his tired Agumon.

"Poor Biyo..." Sora cooed while holding the pink bird.

"Hey, what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked. He's right where the hell did they go?

"They just disappeared!" Tai exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Palmon asked looking confused.

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off that cliff?" Gabumon questioned. It is possible but highly unlikely, you think someone their size would make a whole lot of noise if they were to fall down the cliff.

The thing that really bothered me was that when the avalanche occured, both of them barely reacted like they knew they weren't in danger. Talk about unsettling.

"Hello?" Joe calls to the bottom of the mountain. "Unless they can fly, they're goners."

"Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't airworthy" Sora said.

"Nothing is logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters!" Joe cried. He has a point. Since we've got here some crazy stuff has happened.

"For once, you may be right, Joe" Sora said.

I glance at Tai to see him looked puzzled.

"Something bothering you?" Agumon asked the brunette.

"It's that avalanche. I can't figure out what set it off" Tai mumbled.

"Stress accumulates until a crack develops, and with excess weight the terra firma suddenly isn't so firma" Izzy stated.

"You think so Izzy? It looked to me like something had blasted it loose" I said glancing up to where the avalanche came from. I then felt another unnerving chill go up my spine.

"Akira are you okay?" Tai rests his gloved hand on my shoulder. I meet the comforting, brown eyes of my best friend and I allow myself to relax.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something" I give him my signature grin and that seemed to settles him for now.

"Are you sure?" He asks while we follow behind the group down the path.

"Don't you worry about me goggles. I am just fine" I chuckle when he shoots me a playful glare and gently pushes my side.

"Quit it with that nickname will ya!"

The sky had turned orange as the sun started to set. We were now walking down one a sloping forest path.

"I'm intrigued that our digimon were able to digivolve twice in one day" Izzy said.

"Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it" Tai said and I nodded in agreement.

"I think the digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or we're bringing out something special in them" Sora stated.

What Sora said was definitely something to think about. With what has happened since we came to the Digital world I would believe its the latter. The Digimon digivolve when we are in danger and perhaps they get stronger depending on how strong our bond is with them. Maybe thats why Veemon said he was waiting for me. It's like we are puzzle pieces that needed to come together in order to complete the big picture. I glance at Veemon thoughtfully and catch him stiffling a yawn.

"A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it" Izzy said.

"I think today was too much for them" Matt said.

"It has been a pretty hectic day" I commented.

"Palmon's looking very tired" Mimi stared at her with sympathy.

"I've been tired before, don't worry" Palmon replied tiredly and looked like she was falling asleep.

"Admit it, Palmon, we need to stop and rest" Biyomon said.

"You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us" Joe added.

"Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground" Sora frowned. I wouldn't mind sleeping outside if we had sleeping bags or something.

"Look! A mansion!" Joe exclaimed pointing through some trees.

Wait...did he just say a mansion? Joes totally lost it.

Just off to the side, between some trees...a freaking mansion. It's got some castle-like turrets, and to be honset, looks like some sort of Disneyland hotel.

"Or maybe it's a hotel! Come on!" Tai grinned.

We run down the pathway leading to the place.

"We may have found other life forms! Look at the ground - I mean, somebody had to have mowed the lawn!" Izzy exclaimed with excitement. Does the Digital World have lawnmowers?

"What a place! I can't believe my eyes, it's just too good to be true!" Tai exclaimed.

I cannot believe this place exists. What is this place? A Digimon hotel?

"I hope they have a hot tub. Just as long as it's not too hot" Joe said as he and Matt run up to the front doors.

"Wait, you guys, don't just go charging in there! It might be dangerous!" Tai calls but they pay no heed and keep running.

"Whoever owns this place might not appreciate tresspassers!" I warned but it was heard on deaf ears.

"Hey, was this on your map?" I heard Agumon ask Tai. Even in Tai's map of squiggles I don't remember seeing a mansion in there.

"Hmm, somehow I don't think so" Tai replied.

I sigh while watching Matt chide Joe to open the door.

"This place should be on your map" Agumon said.

Tai leans his face pretty close to Agumon's, and squints his eyes at him "Agumon, if you recall, you burned up my map."

"Oh yeah..." Agumon sweatdropped.

I walk over to the pair of boys as Joe opens the door. I step inside to take a look. The building has two visible floors, with a landing visible from the ground, and judging by the amount of doors, lots and lots of rooms.

"I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?" Joe called.

"It's as quiet as a mouse" I said. "Is this place abandoned?"

"Looks weird" Tai commented as Izzy and Sora and himself wait outside the door.

"Feels weird" Agumon nodded.

"Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me" Joe said, standing in the centre of the room.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours" Izzy mumbled.

"I'm with you" Sora agreed with the redhead.

"Think about it. Are we safer in the open woods, with no shelter, or here in a sturdy building we can defend from attack?" Joe reasoned with them.

Even if this place is rubbing me the wrong way, what Joe is saying makes a lot of sense.

TK walks past Joe and Matt, and to the far end of the lobby with Patamon flying alongside him.

"I have to admit, you have a point" Matt said.

"That's beautiful!" T.K exclaimed which caught my attaention. There's a painting depicting an angel, hands raised in prayer, behind Joe.

"Huh? Oh, yeah"

"Lookit, it's an angel!"

"What's an angel, TK?" Patamon asked innocently.

"Something special that watches over you. Kinda like you guys" I smiled at T.K's sincere words.

"If this is a spooked-out haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so!" Joe blurted out.

"Relax, we just want to be careful. And talk quieter, or you'll wake everybody up" Sora indicates to the digimon - who are all asleep except for Tentomon, Patamon and Veemon-who insisted in staying awake.

"I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before" With the way things are going Mimi we will be wearing the same outfits for longer than two days.

"Let's take a nap later" Izzy stated.

That is when the doors of the Hotel shut on their own.

"Well, no crowds. We must've missed the summer rush" Tai said.

"We keep missing everything" Sora said.

"This is one kooky, mixed-up world" Tai specified. It's only gonna get kookier.

"Akira, do you smell that?" Veemon pipes up, sniffing the air.

Agumon and Gabumon wake up after Veemon spoke, sniffing aswell.

"I don't smell anything, what is it Vee?" I furrowed my brows.

"It's the delicious odor of food" Gabumon replies.

"Food?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, and plenty of it!" Veemon exclaims, his eyes bright.

"Show us where!"

"It's this way, follow me!" Gabumon runs off to the source of the sumptuous smell with Veemon trailing right behind.

"Wait for us!" Sora runs off along with most of the others.

"Oh boy!"

"Hurry, hurry!"

TK, Mimi and I are left behind. TK and Mimi glance at the angel picture again, then follow. I stare at the seemigly glimmering picture closely, feeling drawn in by a glow before I shake my head to snap out of it and follow after the crew along with Patamon

I eventually find the gang all staring at a huge table-full of food. I chuckle as Joe has happy-anime like tears, streaming down his face. Veemon was trying to contain his drool. Key word 'Trying'

"Sorry for saying this everybody, but this is either extremely convenient or a set-up" I spoke up catching the attention of the others. I cross my arms over my chest.

"Akira is right, it could be some kind of trap" Sora agrees with me, her hands placed on her hips.

Our concerns are not payed any attention to by the digimon, who are all eating as if they've never tasted food before.

"Agumon, are you guys sure this food is safe to eat?" Tai asked the orange dino.

Tentomon was eating with all four of his arms. Cause using two arms wasn't good enough.

"Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling" Mimi said in disgust. I eyed Veemon as he consumed everything he could get his hands on.

"Guess that's 'cause they like it" TK said.

"That's it, I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it - at least I won't die hungry!" Joe jumps into a chair, fork and knife in hand. "On your mark - get set -" He mumbled before chowing down.

"Ah..." Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi and TK all stare at the table, considering eating the food.

Everyone lasted about a minute before they caved in.

"Lobster maitre'd - is there a table with a view?"

"Mmm, peanut butter and pickles - this is the best pizza ever!

"Ok, if one of us gets sick, we all get sick! That's teamwork too!" I groan at Tai's remark.

"Pass the mashed potatoes!"

"Potato chips, chocolate chips, fish and chips - I'll have any kind of chips!"

"What're we having for dessert?"

I sat at the table but didn't bother touching the food.

"Are you not gonna eat?" Tai watched me from across the table.

I look up to meet his eye and shake my head. "I'm not feeling that hungry"

I knew Tai didn't believe my lie but he let it slide for now.

"Okay but make sure to eat something later, okay?" His brown eyes flashed concern.

"I promise. Now enjoy the rest of your meal" I smile and Tai doesn't need to be told twice as he digs back into his meal.

I didn't know if the lack of food that was making me queasy or it's the unease I've been feeling since I stepped into this place.

"Heads up, Matt!"

I hear my close friends yelling and a large splash on the boy's side of the pool, where the boys and the male Digimon were.

"Watch the hair, dude!"

Us girls relaxed on our side of the pool, a partition preventing any nosy boys from peeping.

The hot water was up to my shoulders and I let out a content sigh. Every sound was nothing but background noise to me.

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" Sora looks in the boy's direction with exasperation.

"Relax, just forget about 'em!" Mimi smiled in bliss.

Thats when my eyes land on a familair white seal swimming by.

"I've never been so relaxed in my whole life..." He sighed.

"Gomamon, you aren't supposed to be over here!" Biyomon spat while we all glared at him.

"Get back to the boy's side!" Palmon uses her vines to fling him over the partition wall.

"Hey, let go! Heeeelp!" He wailed.

"Ow! Hey, watch out, Gomamon!" Izzy cried.

We all enter a large bedroom containing 8 beds while wearing soft white bath robes.

"Wow..."

TK and Patamon flop down on a bed.

"The only thing better is bunk beds!" TK beamed. He looked really cute with that oversized bathrobe on.

"Boy, this feels great. Last time I had a bed this soft, I was dreaming!" Izzy exclaimed, pressing down on the mattress.

I sat down on my bed, my partner flopping down beside me. I wouldn't have any problem sleeping in this bed even if it was outside.

"How I've missed sleeping on soft, silky sheets" Mimi smiled, her and Sora already in their beds.

"I'll tell you what I don't miss - I don't miss hiking through the blazing hot desert. And another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle" Joe said causing everyone to go silent.

I look around the room with a frown. Everybody, seated on their beds, looked homesick.

"Oh - we are a long way from home. Sorry" Joe looks down.

"That's ok, Joe. We all miss being home and I'm sure that we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there" Tai said.

"I'll bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at school and all over town. But we've been gone so long, everybody must've given up looking for us by now" Matt said, lying down on his back with his arms resting behind his head.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't stop" TK mumbled, lying on his side with his back facing us. I felt bad especially for TK.

"I'm homesick, aren't you?" Mimi asked looking like she might cry.

"We'll find our way back. Don't worry, Mimi" Sora said.

"Let's just go to sleep and try to have nice dreams" Mimi said.

"Goodnight guys!" Sora called.

"Goodnight" Everyone choroused falling asleep. The lights go out.

I lay on my side, facing the wall. I could feel Veemon curl against my bad, keeping me extra warm. Even If I wanted to go to sleep the bad feeling creeping up the pit of my stomach was unbearable. Something was terribly wrong and I was not going to lie here to find out.

 **~Third Person P.O.V~**

All the lights off the mansion turn off and dark clouds cover the night sky.

"It was so easy to deceive them. Even the digi-destined seem to have childish and simple minds" The leather-clad evil Devimon himself phases out of the painting, and stands in the lobby. Leomon and Ogremon stand before him.

"Although that girl clad in blue seems to not have been easily deceived" Devimon thought bitterly.

"Ready?" Devimon asked.

"What a joy, to be rid of the digi-destined at last" Ogremon answered.

"And you, Leomon?"

"I cannot disobey your orders" Leomon replies monotonesly.

Devimon does another Evil Chuckle, but stops when he hears a noise from the upper corridor.

 **~Akira's P.O.V~**

"Veemon did you eat those energy bars I gave you earlier" I mumbled lowly to my partner as we walked down the corridor, towards the bathroom. My clothes were in my arms as I was planning on changing before investigating the place.

"I sure did. But why bother when all that food was there anyways?" Vee shoots me a puzzled expression.

"Ever since we arrived, I've been on high alert. I mean seriously, who lays out all that food just to let some random kids eat it all!" I walk into the bathroom with Veemon. I enter a stall and begin to change.

"You don't trust the food so you made me eat some of yours" Veemon said outside the stall.

"Precisely" I said pulling on my shirt.

"Stay quiet I hear someone coming" Veemon whispered. I quietly open the stall, now clothed in my blue t-shirt and black shorts. We both creep out into the hallway and walk towards the voices with Veemon's fists raised and ready to fight.

"I don't mind keeping you company, Tai. It's dark and scary here" Tai? That has to be Agumon.

"For your information, I happen to like the dark. Stop treating me like a kid!"

"I could recognise that voice from anywhere" I smiled leaning against the wall as I spot the now goggle-less Tai along with Agumon. Veemon lowers his fists once spotting the pair.

"Akira! What are you doing up? Could you not sleep?" Tai asked while we walked back towards the bathroom.

"I couldn't sleep, this place was giving me the creeps" I replied, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. He looked at me in worry and stops me from entering the bathroom.

Tai rests a hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Next time this happens, wake me up and I'll stay up with you" He flashes his toothy grin and I feel a warmth in my chest. "I will, thank you Tai"

The four of us enter the bathroom and Agumon immediately goes into a stall.

"I should've known it was you who was afraid to go to the bathroom by yourself!" Tai accused his partner.

"Oh Tai, don't be upset with me. I'm not afraid. I didn't really have to go to the bathroom, I just came along because I have to protect you" Agumon said. Why was he in the bathroom then?

"Then what are you doing in there?" Tai asked.

"I don't even wanna talk about it, Tai" Agumon mumbled. He didn't sound like he was well. He must have ate to much.

"I don't know if that ugly green guy scared you, but he really scared me, and who knows where he is now?" Agumon said.

After those words Orgemon bursts out of the stall - leaving it in splinters. His demeanor looked amused but quickly changed to 'evil'

"Now I am going to destroy you four" He cackled.

"Damn it! I was right all along!" I shouted while we ran for our lives along the corridor.

"Wake up everybody, Ogremon is here!" Tai yelled.

"Look out guys!" Agumon shouts.

Blocking our path down the corridor is Leomon.

"I must obey. Destroy them - the children" Leomon said with an empty tone. He sounds like a mind-controlled zombie.

"Why do you hate us?" Tai asked.

"He hates you because I commanded him to hate you!"

A chill goes up my spine as I turn around to see an evil looking, black leather clad Digimon standing on the hand railing opposite us. Everything about him spelt evil.

"Get ready, Akira! Now the real trouble starts!" Veemon growled, glaring daggers at the Digimon.

"Agumon, who is that?" Tai asked.

"That's Devimon!" Agumon exclaimed.

"He looks bad" Tai commented.

"He is. This is the guy who invented the nightmare!" Veemon exclaimed.

"I have to give it to you girl, you knew from the beginning that this was a trap, but you are too late" Devimon chuckles darkly. "I have no further use for this imaginary building" I flinched at his words and clenched my fists tightly, my knuckles turning white.

Around us, the entire hotel building fades, becoming an old ruin. Part of the railing where Devimon is standing is still intact.

I hear Mimi scream. Devimon waves his hand, and all the beds float up into the sky.

"Because together you are strong, I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the DigiWorld!" He cackled.

"This has to be a bad dream" I mumbled.

"Tai, I'm too weak to walk, even after all that food I've eaten!" Agumon groaned, hunched over.

"Huh?"

"The food, the bath, the building - none of it was real. I created all of it in your imagination" Devimon smirked devilishly.

"Veemon, we need to stop this now" I mumbled lowly to my partner who nods. "We are the only ones who have enough strength"

"Listen you, if you don't bring back my friends, you're going to be in really big trouble!" Tai yells in anger.

"That's amusing. My concerns are much more important than your friends" Devimon smirks.

"That's my only concern. You bring them back now!" Tai screamed at him.

"Bring them back? You impudent brat, you dare to order me? Allow me to show you who's really in control here!" Devimon spreads his arms, and Mount Infinity cracks, and splits open to reveal hundreds of black gears. "You see, I have discovered the secret of the black gears from below. I call them forth to do my bidding!"

Because of the pressure of the gears, the island itself cracks and splits into several different segments - each of which drift apart from Infinity Mountain.

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just one of the fragments of the old world, scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this, but I am aware that you are the digi-destined, who were sent to rescue this world from my domination" I watched my friends flying further away, feeling utterly helpless.

We are the digi-destined? Where have I heard this name before?

"You got us all wrong! We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into your world!" Tai yelled.

"Your little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the digi-destined!" Devimon

"I will destroy them" Leomon said. "Everyone"

Agumon tries spitting a Pepper Breath, but manages only to produce a small flame from his mouth. Leomon shoots his Fist of the Beat King attack, blasting him backwards.

"Now the boy" Leomon said.

"Yes, and then the others, one by one. Once those irritating children are out of the way, nothing will be able to stop me!" Devimon laughs.

"Not on my watch!" Veemon yells and catches Leomon of guard with a powerful V-headbutt, sending him back a few steps.

"Digidestined or not I refuse to let you hurt my friends!" I scream, my eyes narrowed and full of hate as I glare daggers at Devimon. He looks taken by surprise before he matches my gaze. "You little pest, you will be the first to go!"

Leomon starts to throw punches at my partner who manages to barely dodge.

Leomon sends a fist of a beast king at Veemon who dodges but now is coming right towards me.

"Akira!" I get tackled to the ground by Tai. Both our digital gadgets fall out of our pockets in front of us. I mumble a small thanks and we shakily stand up. Veemon rushes to my side to see if I was alright.

"What are you waiting for, Leomon? Do it!" Devimon shouts, looking absolutely livid and wanting me dead.

Both of devices give off a massive burst of light, driving the darkness out through Leomon's back.

"The black gear! The light drove it out! Devimon no longer has control over Leomon!" Agumon exclaimed.

"I think you're right. How do you feel, Leomon?" Tai asked the lion Digimon.

"I am free of Devimon's powers!" Leomon's eyes were now a bright blue instead of completely white.

I pick up the device and show it to Leomon.

"Leomon, do you know what this thing is?" I asked.

"I can tell you that for me it is proof that you are one of the digi-destined! The digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else" He replied. So we are the Digidestined.

"That's right. But you are no match for me!" Devimon gestures, and the beds all fall sharply downwards.

"Do not harm them!" Leomon roared shooting his attack and blows up Devimon's platform. Devimon has to fly upwards to escape, but loses control over the beds in the process. "This isn't over, Leomon! Or have you forgotten your old friend?"

"Ogremon!" Leomon exclaimed.

"Here, Leomon!" Ogremon leaps forward, and Leomon blocks his bone club with his sword.

"Your soft heart is your weakness, we will never join as allies, and you will never know true power" Ogremon said.

"You may defeat me, but the digi-destined will be out of your reach!" Leomon said.

Yes! Go now!" Leomon drives his sword into the edge of the patch of ground where we are standing.

"I will not let you do this alone Leomon!" I say jumping over the crack while Veemon runs forward.

"I still have the strength to fight!" Veemon gets enveloped in a bright light.

"Veemon digivolve to...Veedramon!"

"No! Akira get back!" Tai yells but I ignore him while the edge he and Agumon stands on breaks off and falls into the ocean, and begins to drift away.

"Why?" I hate the look Tai is giving me but I have to do this.

"You're our last hope! Without you, my world doesn't stand a chance of survival! My life is insignificant!" Ogremon leaps at Leomon again, and Leomon blasts him back. Veedramon fires off his V-Nova Blast sending him nearly off the platform.

"You can still escape too!" Tai yells in desperation.

"Tai, I need to help Leomon hold Devimon back. You must find the others!" I hold back the tears as they drift away till their out of my sight.

"Be careful!" Devimon sneaks up behind Leomon. Leomon whirls around with his sword, but Devimon is too fast, and lunges with his claw.

"Feel the Touch of Evil!"

"Leomon!" I screamed.

Leomon now re-possessed turns towards me. My eyes widen in horror when he raises his sword above me.

"Akira!" Veedramon wraps his arms around me and gets hit fatally in the back.

"Veedramon!" My voice cracks as I scream. He de-digivolves to Veemon and lays limp on my lap.

"Y-You will pay for this" I hissed as Devimon flies down infront of me. He only smirks.

"You've been a hassle long enough child, I will make sure your demise with be the most painful of them all" Devimon raises his hand, encircled with dark energy.

Thats when everything goes black and I'm now alone in the darkness.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

 **Oh snap is Akira dead? Nah she isn't...well probably.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Next chapter will be up later this week so look forward to it.**

 **Make sure to leave reviews. I would love to hear your feedback!**

 **Akira: You better not have killed me off**

 **We'll see Bye Guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Digimon. I do own my oc Akira Yamazaki.**

 **Subzero Ice Punch**

 **~Recap~**

After climbing up Infinity Mountain, the children and their partners found ourselves right between Leomon and Ogremon. They were being controlled by Devimon, a Digimon that was the pure essence of evil. Devimon believes that they were brought to the digital-world to defeat him and that they needed to be dissposed of quickly. With the help of a well-timed digivolve our heroes managed to escape. After wandering through a forest they discovered a mansion where we ate, cleaned up, and tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately, it was all an illusion created by Devimon. He split the entire island into pieces, and split all the kids up in every single direction! Akira and Veemon stayed on that part of the island to fight Devimon in order to buy Tai and Agumon some time to escape. Unfortunately they were overpowered and defeated. With everyone separated who knows what horrible things Devimon has planned for them next.

 **~Third Person P.O.V~**

Devimon is in a dark, gothic-looking room in his castle, laughing maniacally. Leomon and Ogremon are in the room standing before him. There was not a trace of Akira or Veemon.

"Now that they're on their own, those little intruders will meet their doom. Nothing can stand in my way. The digidestined don't have a chance. Now fly, my black gears, fly!" Devimon cackled with ominous arms outstretched. With that command the pitch black gears spiral into the air, heading towards all the pieces of what was file island.

Nothing was more unsettling than that crazy grin on the Demonic Digimon's face.

Tai and Agumon are floating on a sheet of ice in the middle of a seemingly endless sea. The brunette stared off into space, not knowing what to think of the events of last night that kept replaying in his mind. 'I should have stayed with her. Now she is at the hands of Devimon' He thought bitterly, feeling this heavy sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. The more he thought about it, the more guilty he felt. It was terrifying to think about what could have happened to Akira.

"Tai, it's cold, I'm hungry, and I wish we were on solid ground" Agumon whined, abruptly pulling Tai out of his unusual quiet state. He was grateful for Agumon's unintentional distraction. He would have made himself sick if he worried anymore.

Finally looking up to take in his surroundings, instead of seeing the blue ocean that has been around them for what seemed like forever, he was shocked to lay his eyes on this massive chunk of ice and snow. What was worrying was the fact that their raft was heading for a straight collision!

"It's looks like you're about to get your wish. But next time, be careful of what you wish for! You just might get it!" Tai cried as their ice raft plows into the towering iceberg, and the momentum causes the two of them to be sent flying into the soft snow. They're both buried headfirst in a pile. Tai is the first one to work his way out, quick to wrap his arms around his frame. He was shivering in his underwear.

"Okay, so Mom was right, I should have worn a sweater." Tai's teeth clattered together, rubbing his arms in an attempt to generate a little warmth, though the icy air was harshly cold and sent violent shivers up his spine.

Even if he was freezing his butt off, after spotting a pair of orange feet sticking out of the snow he was buried in moments ago, Tai doesn't hesitate to rush over and help free his buddy. It was clear that Agumon was finding it difficult to break free.

"Take it easy, Agumon, I'll pull you out" Tai grabs hold of the struggling digimon's legs, and with a hard yank, pulls him out of the snow, falling onto his behind in the process. With upmost luck, Tai's clothes emerge as well, frozen solid like ice cubes.

"Hey, look! I found my clothes! Except they're even too cool for me now." Tai picked up his blue t-shirt and brown shorts. There was no way he could possibly wear his clothes now.

"Don't worry, I can give you the latest hot look" Being careful to not burn Tai's hand into a crisp, Agumon fires a Pepper Breath at the frozen article of clothing,watching steam rise from the thawed shirt.

"Hey, Agumon, that's smokin'. Now can you hook up my pants?" Tai grinned, holding out his shorts for the same treatment.

Agumon does it again, but instead Tai's pants catch on fire. Tai panics and shakes them frantically, trying to put out the flames. The flames are put out but now his pants look like a charred steak.

Agumon scratches his head sheepishly, finding his goggle headed friend to be giving him a look. "Oops, nuked 'em a little too long. But look on the bright side, Tai."

"What bright side?"

"You won't be cold anymore."

After he puts on his clothes Tai notices a row of red mailboxes standing in the snow. "What? Mailboxes? Agumon, maybe people really lived here at one time."

Tai looks out across the water with his telescope. "I wish we could mail ourselves home, but it looks like the only way we'll ever leave freeze land is to take a real long, cold swim back to Infinity Mountain. And I have a feeling that if the mountain is drifting farther and farther away, then our friends are, too. They must all be out there on those other islands...well most of them anyways." He muttered the last part, having gone quiet at the end of the sentence.

Agumon caught what he said and patted Tai's leg in an effort to comfort. He knew very well that Akira was Tai's best friend and vice versa. 'Knowing she's not safe must be scary' The orange dino thought to himself.

He felt the same way. He hoped that Veemon was alright. His blue friend digivolved into Veedramon to fight the evil Devimon, but him and Tai drifted off before they saw who won the fight. Veemon was a stubborn fighter but with the fatal combination of Devimon and Leomon, he was afraid that it would prove futile.

Agumon will do everything he can to get them back to infinity mountain, but it will be difficult considering they have no idea where they are to begin with.

"Where will we end up if we just keep on drifting around like this, Tai?" The orange dino asked his partner, looking up at him with his emerald orbs.

"Why would I know that?"

"Because you're from another world, Tai. I've never left File Island" Agumon explained.

"But Agumon, I've never left my world, either" Tai replied. They were getting nowhere with this conversation.

"Well, I guess it could be worse. There could be evil digimon attacking us. It's too quiet here." Speak of the devil and he will appear. As if on cue, the ground begins to shake and a digimon that looks like a huge snowman emerges from the snow-covered ground.

"Arghhh, Frigimon!" Frosty the snowman bellowed.

"It's Frigimon! But don't worry, Tai. He's a good digimon" But as soon as Agumon had said that, Frigimon tosses a giant snowball at the pair, forcing they dive down the cliff to escape it. They slide right past Frigimon, and skid to a stop behind him. They immediately notice a black gear embedded in his back.

"Oh no, my belly's freezing! It's a black gear!" Agumon exclaimed, rubbing his belly that was on the snow moments ago.

"The black gear's controlling him! Ahh!" The pair cried, jumping out of the way to avoid Frigimon's fist.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Which hits a mailbox behind them. The mailbox freezes into a block of ice.

"Hey, did you see that?" Agumon looked in disbelief.

"Did I? His punch froze that mailbox solid!" Tai gulped, knowing that if they didn't fight back, it wouldn't be long before they had the same fate as that mailbox.

"I guess I'd better heat things up." Agumon readies his signature attack. "Pepper Breath!"

Frigimon easily blocks the ball of fire as if it was nothing. "Frigimon!"

After seeing Agumon's failed attack, Tai says to his partner. "I really hope you have a backup plan."

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon lunches towards them causing the two to run out of the way in the nick of time. Frigimon's fist collides with the mailbox and freezes it with contact.

"If he touches us, we're gonna be ice cubes!" Tai cried, watching as the snowman turned around to face the pair with his round coal eyes.

"You're right. And I'm so hungry, I don't have the strength to digivolve!" Agumon yelled, turning tail and running off with Tai to avoid another icy punch. With his knowledge of digimon, Agumon knows that Frigimon is a gentle, warm-hearted digimon. But being under the influence of that black gear makes him a fearful foe. The orange dino felt sorry for the snowman, figuring that being forced to hurt others was causing Frigimon internal pain. He had to think of something to try and help him.

Frigimon chases after them, sounding furious that his targets are trying to escape his wrath."Come back here and fight Frigimon!"

Tai and Agumon keep running for their lives but unfortunately find themselves stuck at a dead end, surrounded by three steep cliff walls and an unhappy snowman. "Uh oh!"

"Going somewhere?" Frigimon glared, punching his snowy fists together in a threatening way.

"We're trapped like ice mice! There's nowhere else to run!" Tai desperately looked for some way out of this mess, but to no avail. This couldn't be the end. He refused to think that he was a goner. Not when his friends were somewhere out there, all on their own and facing the evil that was Devimon. He wanted, no, needed to survive as to make sure everyone would get home. Especially the one one person he dragged to that summer camp in the first place..

"Frigimon!"

Agumon wracked his brain for some plan, anything really and then it hit him."I've got an idea, Tai. Pick me up and throw me at him. If I can land right on his back, I can vaporize that black gear with my Pepper Breath." He looked at his partner expectantly.

With not a moments hesitation, Tai picks Agumon up, but struggles to even lift him off the ground with his weight.

"I don't know if this is gonna work, dude. I can barely lift you, much less throw you, Tubbymon!" Tai grunted, trying his best to lift Agumon higher so he would be able to throw him.

"It has to work, Tai. It's our only chance!" Agumon yelled.

Frigimon had enough of their shananigans and pulled his fist back, charging at the pair to deliver the final blow. "Ha! Subzero Ice Punch!"

Tai and Agumon miraculosly slip and slide right between the larger digimon's legs. The ice punch hits the side of the ice cliff, causing the wall to rumble and a huge pile of snow tumbles down and covers Frigimon.

"He really likes to bury himself in his work." Tai muttered to himself, a flicker of amusement on his face. He realised that throwing was not going to work and decided to try a method that could work. "Alright, now's our shot. Roll up into a ball!"

Agumon does so, covering his head protectively with his claws. "You mean like this?"

"Yeah. Now I'll show you why I'm my soccer team's best striker!" He could visibly picture Akira rolling her eyes at that statement and grinned at the thought.

Frigimon bursts out of the pile of snow, more furious than before. Tai runs up and kicks Agumon, sending him flying through the air and landing safely on Frigimon's back. Agumon uses a Pepper Breath causing Frigimon to dance around, yelling as the gear burned. Finally, both Agumon is thrown off his back and so is the gear which smashes on impact with the ground. Frigimon falls to the ground, steam rising out of his back.

"Woo hoo! We did it!" Agumon cheered gleefully.

"Yeah!" Tai grinned in victory, grateful that they were safe.

"What am I doing laying here? What happened?" A confused Frigimon asked, sitting up and staring at Tai and Agumon perplexed.

"A black gear was in you and you almost turned us into ice sculptures!" Agumon answered, shivering at the thought of not being able to eat again.

Frigimon looked appalled by that reply. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just hate when I do that. But thank you for destroying the gear. I'm glad you're both alright." He stood up and gave a nod in thanks.

"Have you seen anyone else here? Some more kids like me?" Tai asked Frigimon hopefully.

The Champion level pondered the question for a few seconds, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmmm. Come to think of it, I did see another boy like you. He was with a Gabumon. They fell onto that other island over there." Frigimon points towards another snow covered island in the far distance.

"You saw Gabumon?" Agumon smiled, relieved that one of his friends was 'close' by.

"And Matt!" Tai sounded overjoyed when realisation dawned on him. "Perfect, of course Matt would land that far away." Tai replied sarcastically. "It's too cold to swim, and we're drifting at one hundred miles a year!" He threw his arms up in exasperation. Why was it always one challenge after another? They never could have anything easy.

Frigimon looked at Tai strangely. "You're a weird kid. But since you got that black gear out of my aching back, I'll help you get across the water." He walked over to the edge of the ice sheet and raised his icy fist.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon punches the surface of the water by the shore, freezing it instantly and forming a path.

"Hey, it's an ice bridge! Now we can walk to the island!" Tai jogged over to the snowman."I hope your punches don't uh, you know, freeze up?"

"Don't worry, as long as it's cold, I'm full of punch. Yeah, baby!" Frigimon replied enthusiastically.

"What if the ice breaks while we're out there? We could be Seadramon bait." Agumon looked worried, thinking about their last encounter with the sea monster. He didn't have the strength to digivolve either.

Frigimon jumps up and down, pounding the ice surface with his full weight and knocking Agumon onto his butt.

"Alright, alright, we get it! Quit shaking up the whole isalnd!" Tai yelled over the thundering noise. He was just about able to keep his balance. "Man, does everybody in the digital world always have to be so noisy?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Come on guys, let's start walking!"

The pair follow behind Frigimon as he forges a path for them towards the island.

Tai hoped that Matt and Gabumon were alright and could have possibly found another one of their friends.

Frigimon, Tai and Agumon have been walking along the ice bridge for quite some time. They were making progress but it was terribly slow.

"Hey Dad, are we there yet?" Frigimon cracked a joke, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Huh?" Agumon stared in confusion, not understanding the joke.

"Sorry, I just had to say that. Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon extends the ice bridge further into the water.

Tai had been reasonably quiet for most of the journey, though growing more impatient as time went on. "Man, that island's just as far away as ever!" He blurted out, feeling as if they were not gaining any ground at all. "Let's take five you guys, then we'll keep on going."

"The island's still moving. If we stop, we may not be able to catch up with it." Frigmon stated,looking back at them.

"Hmm. Agumon, if you could fly like Birdramon we'd be there already." Tai mused, not really thinking about what he said.

Agumon huffs and turns away. "Well, I can't." The dino sounded a little upset with Tai's words.

Tai winced a little, knowing that he hit a nerve. If Akira was here she would have scolded him for not thinking before speaking. It was a bad habit of his. 'Think Tai, what would Akira say?" He thought urgently.

"Birdramon probably can't fly in the cold, anyway. No one toasts my clothes like you. Come on, laugh!" Tai stared at Agumon, eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"No way." Agumon shook his head, not having any of it.

"Oh, I hate to see friends fight. I'll carry you both across, like this." Frigimon the peacekeeper, lifts them onto both his shoulder. "There, nice and comfy?"

From his perch on Frigimon's shoulder, Tai's face turns slightly blue. It was like sitting in a freezer!

"Yeah, comfy as a mackerel on ice. But at least we'll still be nice and fresh when we get there." Tai murmured. It was the thought that counts.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about the party I went to that the Numemon crashed? Now that's a party that no one will forget!" Frigimon began to tell his story as the three continue along the ice bridge.

'This is going to be a very long night...' Tai thought to himself, about ready to doze off.

The next morning, Frigimon, with a sleeping Tai and Agumon still riding on his shoulders, crosses the last section of the ice bridge and arrives at the island.

Even with the pair sleeping, Frigimon kept telling his stories."This one Numemon kept following my sister. But I handled it. A little Subzero Ice Punch show and tell." Hey, wake up, you two. We're here." He nudged them gently with his hands.

"Huh?" They slowly wake up and are delighted to be met with solid ground. "Hooray!" They cheered, happy to jump down and get some feeling in their legs.

"I wonder where Gabumon and Matt landed. Hmm." Tai whips out his telescope from his pocket, peering around for any sight of them.

"Right in the middle, I think. So they must be up there somewhere, in that forest." Frigimon pointed towards the snow covered trees, recalling where he saw the bed.

The three trudge through the snowy forest.

"Sure, let's go for a hike. Then after that we'll hike. And then we can hike some more. Sheesh!" Tai complained. He was getting real sick of the snow at this point.

"Hey, there's a bed!" Agumon points to a familiar looking bed, partially covered in snow.

Tai runs up to it. "Matt must be around here somewhere! Matt!" He begins calling for the spiky haired blond.

"Matt! Can you hear me, Matt?"

"Oh, Gabumon!" Agumon joined in and began calling for his digimon pal.

"Matt, I'm here! Matt!"

"Gabumon!"

"Matt! Are you out there?"

In a cave not far from where they were, Matt wakes up, teeth chattering from the harsh cold. Gabumon pulls his fur off of him and runs behind a rock, to quickly put it back on.

"Huh? Gabumon. You- you took off your fur for- uh, thanks." Matt felt touched by the gesture from his partner. All he remembered was searching for T.K out in the snow.

"Yeah, uhh... It's good to see you're up and feeling... ah, ah, achoo, achoo! ...better." Gabumon lets out a loud sneeze, rubbing his snout with his paw.

"Hey, you kept me all warm and now you have my cold. Bet you look pretty funny with no fur on. Gabumon, Thanks." Matt gave a small smile.

"S'okay."

"Matt! Gabumon!" Tai's voice echoes into the cave.

"Hey!" Matt yells to grab their attention.

"It's Tai and Agumon! They're her- ahghh! Gabumon sneezes messily.

Tai and Agumon run into Matt and Gabumon, who emerge from their cave. Everyone calls out a greeting.

"Matt!"

"Hi!"

"Tai!"

"Hey!"

The boys meet and clasp hands, as do their digimon.

"I thought we'd never find you guys! It sure is lucky that we met up with Frigimon." Tai grinned.

"Frosty the snowmon here?" Matt looks over Tai's shoulder at Frigimon.

"Yep. This is him. He happened to see you two fall on this island, and then he got us here in no time." Tai explained.

"Ahh, Subzero Ice Punch, you know?" Frigimon rubbed the back of his head bashfullly.

"Did you see anyone else?" Matt asked the snowman, that hint of hope in his voice.

"No. When it rains kids I usually notice. You were the only two who fell here. If there are more of you, they must be on the other islands." Frigimon stated, watching as Matt's expression fell.

"Poor T.K." He muttered.

"Hey. Don't worry, we'll find him." Tai gives him a pat on the back. He's honestly grateful that Kari isn't here otherwise he would have went crazy with worry.

"Ahhhchoo!" Gabumon lets out another violent sneeze in the direction of Agumon.

"Hey, watch it, dude." Agumon makes a face of disgust.

"Sorry about that. I am not used to having a cold." The fur covered Digimon sniffles and wipes its nose.

"A cold, huh? I have an idea." Frigimon mused, turning around and walking away.

"Don't go, Frigimon. You can't catch his cold, you already are!" Tai called after the snowman but it was too late. Frigimon had disapeared into the forest.

"Achoo!"

"How'd you get sick? You're the one with the fur around here. Huh?" Tai asked, not meaning to come across as rude.

Matt grabs Tai by the elbow. "Stop making fun of him! Leave him alone, Tai!"

"Hey, why don't you chill out, Matt. I was only trying to see how we could help him!" Tai raised his voice defensively.

"Achoo, achoo!"

"Gabumon, I think you oughta go take a rest for a little while." Agumon suggested to his friend. Besides he didn't want Gabumon to listen to possibly an argument between Tai and Matt in his state.

"I think you're right." Gabumon sniffled as the two digimon walk away, leaving Matt and Tai alone.

"We have to figure out what we're going to do next." Tai stated. They were stuck on an island and had no idea where any of their friends were. None of their digimon could swim so they were sitting ducks.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We have to go search for all the others." Matt replied sharply. He was no doubt on edge. He was worried sick about T.K.

"Yeah, right, but how are we supposed to do that? You heard what Frigimon said. Everyone landed on different islands. Unless you've got an airplane stashed around here someplace I think we're stuck." Tai said.

Matt crosses his arms with an hmph. "So I guess we'll ask Frigimon for help."

Tai was growing increasingly frustrated with Matt. "Weren't you listening to me? He said they're scattered all over the place. He only has two arms, he's not an octopus."

"Then I'll have to make a raft out of some of these trees, okay?!" Matt snapped at the goggle head.

Tai places his hands on Matt's shoulders. "Matt, calm down. Wow, what's eating you, dude?I'm on your side. I'll help you get off this island if we have to build surfboards, okay? Look, the others will be fine without us for now. We gotta focus on the real deal."

"Real deal?" Matt didn't like where Tai was going with this.

"What, I gotta spell it out for you? We gotta know if this island's moving toward that place Devimon talked about. Our main priority is to get to the main island first." Tai's trying not to be selfish here but he needs to figure out a way to get back to the main island. He just has too.

"That's not the real deal!" Matt grabs Tai by his shirt and gives him a shake. Gabumon and Agumon look on worriedly.

"You dufus, there's nothing more real than our friends, and finding them, and getting us all back home safe and don't you ever forget it! You wanna ditch your friends to go look for some faraway land, go ahead, but I'm not coming! I'll find T.K.! I'll find all of them. By myself!" Matt finishes his shouting and turns and runs off in the other direction.

"But Matt! Hey, come on, don't freak out on me! You're not getting away that easy!" Tai runs after Matt, and tackles him from behind. The two boys fall into the snow.

"Nobody runs away while I'm still talking, now listen! Maybe there's something across the ocean to help us find the others. There's no way for us to find them when we're stuck here. Why do you have to get so bent out of shape? I know how you feel, Matt." Tai was saying when Matt punches him in the face, knocking Tai off of him. Tai lands hard a few steps away. The digimon run up to them, knowing that was a step too far.

"You haven't got a clue how I feel, Tai. You're acting like such a jerk!" Matt shouted in anger.

Matt had some nerve to say that to Tai. "Who're you calling a jerk, jerk?" Tai lunges at Matt, and the two are sent flying. They land, and Tai straddles Matt, fist raised. "You have no idea what I'm thinking Matt!" He yelled, brown eyes glaring intensely.

"Tai, stop that!" Agumon cried out.

You have to work together, guys! Stop fighting!" Gabumon calls, hoping they'd listen to reason.

Their calls fell on deaf ears as the boys struggle, rolling down a snow covered slope. All the emotions they've both kept bottled inside were finally being released.

"Matt, Tai, quit it!" Agumon runs after the pair as they tumble down the slope.

"What do we do? We have to stop them someway." Gabumon ignored the fact that he was sick. The boys' fighting needed to stop quickly before someone got really hurt.

Finally, the boys stop rolling, and land at the edge of a cliff. Tai lands on Matt, and pulls his fist back. Tai couldn't help himself, he knew that Akira would be upset if she saw him like this, but, she's at the mercy of Devimon and he's upset that Matt's claiming he doesn't care. "I need to get back Matt! Akira's life depends on it!"

Just as Tai is about to throw the punch, Matt speaks, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's T.K. He's out there on some strange island, and he's all alone..." Matt croaked, looking pitiful and defeated.

Tai froze in his actions, his grip on Matt's collar slackening. "That's it. Wow..." Both of them were in similar situations. He was too concerned about his own problem to realise that Matt must be anxious to find his little brother.

"Matt, Tai, get away from that cliff!"

"Huh?"

The edge of the cliff crumbles, sending the boys falling. Tai grabs a branch growing out from the cliff face, and holds onto Matt tightly with his other hand. "I got ya! Whatever you do, just don't let go of my hand!"

Gabumon and Agumon carefully attempt to get down the cliff to their friends.

"Don't give up, guys! Hold on! Ah, it's hopeless. I'm so tired and hungry now, I don't have any strength left at all." Agumon groaned. He hasn't had proper food in such a long time and is completly drained of energy.

"We'd be okay if I could just digivolve into Garurumon! Achoo!" Gabumon sneezes once again, cursing his luck.

Suddenly, a furry white digimon leaps toward them, brandishing a huge icicle as a weapon.

"Wow, I think it's Mojyamon." Agumon said, surprised to see him suddenly appear.

On closer expection, Gabumon notices something black sticking out of Mojyamon's body. "That's him, but he has a black gear inside him!

"Ice Cloud!" Mojyamon rams the icicle into the end of the cliff, breaking the edge off. Agumon and Gabumon slip, and Tai's branch breaks away, sending all four tumbling. The two digimon hold onto each other for dear life, and Matt and Tai hold onto each other's hands all the way down. Fortunately, their fall is broken convieniently by Frigimon's head.

"It's raining kids and digimon again. I'm gonna have to start carrying an umbrella." The snowman rubs his head.

"Thank you, Frigimon." Agumon and Gabumon chimed.

"Great timing!" Matt smiled in relief that their skin was saved.

"Without you, we'd be flat as pancakes!" Tai exclaimed.

"Ha. Well, next time try not to land on my head. Here, I brought some food." Frigimon holds out a variety of fruit in his hands.

"Excellent! Let's eat!" Tai jumps up and grabs the fruit, and begins wolfing it down.

"And it's good and tasty, just the way I like it!" Agumon munches happily on the food, grateful to have something in his belly.

"An old cold remedy." Frigimon held out some grass towards Gabumon.

Gabumon sneezes, and accepts the offered grasses. After a bite, his eyes water and he yelps. That grass was definitely not delicious.

A growl echoes through the valley and Mojyamon leaps down from the cliff top, landing behind Frigimon.

Frigimon turns on his heels, ready to fight. "I'll take care of Mojyamon. Frigimon!" The two digimon run at each other, and Frigimon pushes Mojyamon into the cliff. The force breaks off some of the rocks, revealing spinning black gears.

"Subzero Ice Punch!"

The Ice punch misses, and Mojyamon tosses Frigimon over his shoulder.

"Boomerang Bone!" The others duck to miss the flying bone, and it spins back to its owner.

"Nice trick, Mojyamon. Now watch ours!" Tai taunted, holding out his digivice with Matt following suit. It was about time they got into the action.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"

Garurumon runs toward Mojyamon, who throws his Boomerang Bone. The bone is crushed between Garurumon's powerful jaws.

"That's it, Garurumon!" Matt called encouragingly.

"Go, Greymon!" Tai yelled.

"Nova Blast!"

Mojyamon leaps out of the way of the fiery ball and kicks Greymon to the ground.

"You're not playing nice! Grraa!" Garurumon snarled.

Frigimon moved up behind Mojyamon and holds his arms, making him immobile.

"Now, Greymon, aim for the black gear!" Frigimon shouted.

"Right! Nova Blast!" The attack hits Mojyamon square in the chest, and the gear is driven out.

"You did it, Greymon!" Tai fist pumps the air.

As the gear disintegrates, Mojyamon shrinks in size.

"Now, that's more like it. Back to standard Mojyamon size." Frigimon nodded approvingly. "Garurumon, what are you looking at?"

Garurumon is looking at the cliff face, where many black gears are turning together. He fires a Howling Blaster at them, which breaks them all.

"Wow, just look at all those black gears! There's a mountain of 'em!" Tai stared in astonishment at the sheer amount.

With a few flashes of electricity, the gears repair themselves.

Garurumon and Greymon de-digivolve.

"Whoa! I feel like I was just run over by a Monochromon!" Mojyamon exclaimed, sounding exhausted after that fight.

"A black gear was controlling you, Mojyamon." Agumon told him. Tai was wondering how on earth a black gear increases a Digimon's size.

"That's right, the fight wasn't your fault." Gabumon reassured that small champion level Digimon.

"Whoa."

"The same thing happened to me. It's okay though. No one got hurt." Frigimon said, relieved that his new friends were safe and sound.

"This doesn't change anything, Tai. We still have to go find the others." Matt stated firmly.

Sparks begin to fly from the gears stuck in the cliff side, and they continue turning.

"Look, the gears have fixed themselves." Agumon pointed out, hearing the clunking sound they were making.

"It must be Devimon!"

"And the island's moving again!"

Tai runs off and looks through his telescope. "We're moving alright. The other way! Back toward Infinity Mountain!" This was just what he needed. He was finally heading in the right direction.

"And Devimon." Matt added with a grim expression.

"If that's true, then this is no time for us to be fighting. I'm going to need your help to rescue my best friend." Tai shared a determined look with Matt.

Matt nods, and the two clasp hands.

"No stinking gears are gonna stop us!"

"Yeah. Together we're gonna be alright!"

They look out across the water.

"And now I know my little brother will be alright, cause he has Patamon to take care of him when I can't be there. And I think as long as we can all trust each other, together it's a sure bet that we'll be able to fight, and beat Devimon!" Matt was certain of what he said, T.K would be fine with Patamon by his side.

"Hang in there Akira cause I'm going to help you and together we'll kick Devimon's butt!" Tai thought, staring out at the distant mountain ahead of them. She's a tough girl, Tai knows she'll be able to hold out until then, especially with Veemon at her side.

* * *

 **I bet y'all weren't expecting a sudden chapter, surprise!**

 **Man where do I begin? It's been months since I've updated this fanfic and honestly I'm sorry for making you wait. It's insane that I have so many positive reviews. Thank you everyone that is enjoying the story. You're all so worrying if I'm alright too lol**

 **Just been really sick and my laptop broke etc. It's been a long few months.**

 **On the bright side, I am not abandoning this story! I'm going to start writing more chapters soon. I promise!**

 **Akira: Never heard that one before..**

 **Author: Hey, you're not supposed to be here, you'll ruin the next chapter!**

 **Veemon: Oh please, everyone knows we're fine**

 **Author: Hmmph, whatever**

 **Anyways please leave a review to voice your opinion on the story and I'll happily take constructive criticism. I hope everyone had a great Halloween and if you're american then enjoy thanksgiving!**

 **Akira & Veemon: See you all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Announcement**

Hey everyone, this is the author Justi. It's been months since I've last updated this story and I'm deeply sorry for making anyone wait. I've just finished summer exams and I'm now free for three months. I'm here to tell you that I'm discontinuing Digimon Adventures: The Beginning of her Legacy. The reason is that after rereading my work I'm not satisfied with what I have written. My writing style has changed a lot since I last posted and I feel like I'm not doing the story justice. That is why I'm going to abandon this story and possibly reintroduce Akira and Veemon in an entirely new Digimon story in the future. It'll have an alternate plot to the anime and I can guarantee you'll enjoy it much more.

I thank everyone for the love and support, your positive attitudes are very heart warming and hopefully you'll have continuous support for me in the distant future. Just remember the Digital Adventure is far from over.

I wish you all a fantastic summer holidays and I hope you'll all have a good time. I know I will!

See you all soon!


End file.
